Time Together
by Lunarwench
Summary: Mugen sees Fuu across a busy marketplace. They bump into each other and he decides to stay with her. Yelling, jealousy, sexual tension and an appearence by Jin. MugenFuu.
1. Prologue

**AN****: This chapter takes place after the episode where Jin meets and rescues Shino from the brothel. It's the first night after Jin said he might not be able to come back to Fuu and Mugen.**

**The rest of the story will take place one year later.**

**Also, this chapter is in Italics to indicate the past. It is not a formatting error! The rest will be normal font.**

"word" speech

'word' thoughts

* * *

_He heard her slowly approaching. Even if he didn't have heightened senses, he would have heard her. She stepped on nearly every twig and branch in the path, and cursed softly every time she stumbled in the dark._

_Jin pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to continue his meditation in front of the peacefully flowing stream._

"_Aaah!"_

_He heard her crash to the ground and called out to her, feigning surprise. "Is someone there?"_

_Fuu appeared from the trees, looking sheepish. "Oh, Hi Jin! I hope I'm not disturbing you."_

_Jin rolled his eyes, glad that the darkness and his glasses hid his expression. "Not at all. Would you like to join me?" He gestured to the ground beside him._

_She beamed at him and shyly sauntered over. He noticed that she was swinging her hips more than she usually did._

_'Is she...trying to be seductive?' He caught the gleam in her eye and sighed unhappily. 'This should be interesting.'_

_Fuu managed to sit right next to him and he swore there was no possible way for her to be any closer to him._

"_So uh...meditating, huh?" She tilted her head in a way he knew she thought was cute. He did agree that she was cute, but not in that way. To him, Fuu was more like a sister with each passing day they spent together. He was growing to care deeply for her. But as a friend only._

_And he could tell instinctively that Fuu was not thinking in terms of "friendship" at the moment._

"_Yes Fuu, but meditation demands silence to properly work."_

"_Oh, sorry Jin. I'll just sit here quietly." She leaned closer to him and smiled again._

_He had been trying to get her to leave, but as long as she was quiet, he would tolerate her presence. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind._

_Fuu chose that moment to yawn loudly. He glanced over to her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she had her arms stretched over her head and she was pushing out her chest. It would have seemed i__n__nocent enough, had she not been staring at him to see if he was looking._

"_I do not think that-"_

_She shushed him and tilted her head again, looking at him through lowered lashes. "I'm so glad you decided to come back Jin. I thought that you would leave me for that Shino woman and I was so mad at you. But now..." She lightly placed a hand on his knee._

_He wasn't going to let her continue this behavior. He abruptly stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that you have the wrong impression of me."_

_Fuu quickly stood up as well, standing before him. "No Jin, It's okay!" She took a step closer to him. "I know you care about me, I feel the same way! You don't have to be shy around me because I...I think I love you!" He saw her leaning into him but he wasn't sure how to gracefully avoid it, so he just stood there as Fuu clumsily kissed him._

_As her warm lips were pressed to his, he heard a branch snap loudly. 'Hmm. It seems Mugen has d__e__cided to follow Fuu. I wonder what he thinks of _this_.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Mugen gawked at the scene in front of him. 'The Brat and Four-Eyes? What the Hell!' He suddenly found a thick branch in his hands and he viciously snapped it in half, wishing it was the Samurai's neck instead._

_Not wanting to watch them make-out, he threw the branch to the ground and stormed away, back t__o__wards their campsite. He was pissed off and his ego was slightly hurt. He had been sure that the girl had liked him._

_'Not that I'd ever have given her the time of day anyway!' He just wasn't used to losing a girl to anyone else._

Especially_ to the fish-faced wonder that is Jin. It wasn't fair. Mugen was the ladies' man, and he was ruggedly handsome. 'That bitch is crazy! Four-Eyes is probably a cold fish in the sack. I could make her scream. Not that I would anyway.'_

_He made it back to the camp and plopped down onto his mat. 'If they think I'm gonna wait for them to come back all sweaty and secretive, then their wrong. I could care less!'. He promptly rolled over and fell asleep._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Jin hadn't moved away from Fuu, for fear of breaking her heart and causing awkwardness between them. He just stood there, not participating in the inexperienced kiss, but not refusing her either. Eve__n__tually Fuu drew away from him, a concerned expression on her face._

"_Did I...Did I do that wrong or something?" She took another step back from him, suddenly feeling u__n__comfortable._

"_No, that was very nice."_

"_Then why didn't you kiss me back? Isn't that what's supposed to happen?"_

"_I do not have romantic feelings for you. I know you do not have them for me either."_

_She furrowed her brow angrily. "What do you mean? I just kissed you! I love you Jin! You're so han__d__some and strong and you came back to me! You left that woman and came back! How can you-" She whimpered a little as she started to cry. "How can you say that to me?"_

_Jin crossed the small distance between them and drew her into his arms. She buried her face against his chest._

"_Please do not cry over me. I admit that I care for you, but I do not love you. I left Shino on that island because I love _her_. When she is free, I will go to her. But that is not for three years and will not inte__r__fere with my promise to you."_

_He gently pushed her back enough so he could see her face. She looked up to him with tear-filled eyes. "I think that you are connecting me to your father. We are both Samurai that you feel have abandoned you at one point. But since you have always wanted your father to return, when I did instead, I feel that you projected all your love onto me. If you look into yourself, I am positive that you will understand this."_

_Fuu had stopped crying and he could see her processing what he had told her. Then she sighed deeply and stepped away from him. "Why do you always have to be so logical? But I think you're right." She hung her head. "You won't tell Mugen I kissed you right? He'd never stop teasing me for throwing m__y__self at you."_

_Jin didn't want to lie to her and he knew that Mugen had already witness their little tryst. "You have my word that he will not hear it from me." That was the truth, at least._

_She gave him a uncertain smile. "So...Um, are we okay?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. Do not be embarrassed about it. It is in the past and we are always moving forward."_

_She laughed. "Jeez, lighten up Jin! It may have been my first kiss, but I'll get over it. Don't worry, I'm a strong girl."_

"_Of that, I have no doubt. Was that really your first? I am sorry you wasted it on me."_

"_Nah, it's okay. I figure it's like practice."_

_Jin was surprised she was taking it so well, but he was also proud of her. The daughter of a Samurai _should_ be strong. "Come, let's get back to camp."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_The next day, Jin was sure that Mugen would be teasing them about their late-night kiss but surprisin__g__ly, he hadn't even mentioned it._

_They walked in a line, with Mugen at the front, Fuu next, and Jin at the end. He watched Mugen cur__i__ously._

_The only time the sulking pirate spoke was to shout insults at Fuu for random things. He seemed almost angry. It made Jin wonder._

_'Perhaps he is jealous.' The thought of Mugen being jealous of him and Fuu caused him to snort in laughter._

_Both his companions glanced back at him in question and he kept his face blank._

"_Are you okay Jin?" Fuu asked him, concerned. He saw Mugen dart an angry look at her before sta__r__ing off in the other direction, his chin jutting out stubbornly._

"_An insect flew up my nose. I am fine. Let's continue."_

_Fuu smiled at him then continued walking, nearly bumping right into Mugen, who had yet to start mo__v__ing._

"_Hey watch it bitch!"_

"_Well, get out of the middle of the road then!"_

"_Shut up, you flat-chested baby!"_

"_Smelly, dirty, ungrateful Pirate!"_

"_Well...Who would ever want to be with _you_?" With that Mugen finally began to stomp down the road and scowled after him, staring daggers at his back._

_Jin was used to these displays, but Mugen's last comment was an odd one. When he said it, it had a__l__most been as if he was asking himself that question instead of insulting her with it._

_'Interesting indeed.'_


	2. Memories Become Real

_Thirteen Months After They Parted_

Fuu sighed wistfully as she looked at the swords displayed in front of her. She had no need for a blade, but as she walked through the busy marketplace, she had come upon the weapons merchant and caught sight of one of his swords.

'That looks like Mugen's old sword.' She moaned sadly in her throat and shook her head, trying to dislodge old memories.

'Come on Fuu, get it together! It's been over a year since you've seen him, he could be dead!' She stifled a cry and hung her head as she thought of that. It was enough to cause tears to wet her eyes, but they didn't fall. 'I can't think such things! Of course he's not dead. It's _Mugen_. He _can't_ die.'

After a moment, she managed to compose herself and she straightened determinedly.

'He's come back to life so many times, I began to think he was some sort of god.'

Fuu felt her cheeks burn at the thought. She had once seen him swimming naked on a particularly hot night during their journey, and had thought the exact same thing. Only his chest had been exposed, but she had felt faint at the sight of his dark skin and glistening muscles.

* * *

_'Oh my, is that Mugen?' She halted mid step as she noticed him in the dark lake. She had awoken sweaty and miserable and decided to try and find some cool water._

_Instead she found Mugen._

_And by the look of his clothes thrown on the sandy shore, he was swimming nude. Fuu shivered at the thought. 'EW, he's naked! This is so wrong!'_

_Despite her inner disgust, she took a step closer and craned her neck to try and see him better. 'I'm just curious, I'm just curious, I'm just curious...' She reasoned with herself._

_He was approaching the shore and she clamped her eyes shut as his waist followed his chest out of the water. She heard him plop down on the ground and peeked through one eye at him._

_He had his back to her and water ran from his hair down his back. She gulped and took another step closer._

_'Wow...He looks like some sort of god, sitting there in the moonlight.'_

_She was so absorbed in her observation of him, that she didn't notice the root sticking out of the ground in front of her, and she snagged her foot in it, crashing down through the trees with a yelp. She landed right behind him._

_Mugen turned his head to glance behind him and she was surprised to see a grin on his face. "Hmm, I was wondering who was watching me."_

_She leapt to her feet angrily. "I wasn't watching you! I was just-just...I was hot and decided to go for a walk!"_

_He twisted his torso to look at her better, and she was thankful that he was keeping himself hidden from her. "I'll _bet _you were hot. But darlin, watching my skinny-dip will only make you hotter." He winked lecherously at her and she smacked his head with her shoe._

"_You pervert! I already told you, I WASN'T WATCHING!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed at him. "Like I'd ever want to see _you _naked!"_

_He suddenly got angry and glared at her. "And what's wrong with me, huh?"_

_Fuu paused. He switched from teasing to mad so quickly that it left her confused._

_He narrowed his eyes at her silence then turned his back to her once again. "Get out of here bitch. Go back to bed like a good little girl."_

_She forgot her confusion as her own anger replaced it. "Don't call me a bitch, you stupid jackass!" With that, she whirled away from him and stomped back to camp._

_She lay awake on her mat for a long time, but Mugen didn't come back till the next morning._

* * *

The warm blush on her face was now replaced by a scowl. 'Damn Mugen. He was always such a jerk!'

She was so lost in her own irritation, that she almost walked right by the clothing merchant's stall. New fabric was the whole reason she came to the market today. She needed some new clothes and it was cheaper to make them from scratch.

She selected three different rolls of cloth and paid the vendor with a smile.

The smile died when she saw the old man's eyes glued to her cleavage. She kicked him in the shin and he howled, jerking away from her. Some of the nearby customers peered at them curiously but she was already leaving.

"Arg!" She was so fed up with her old kimono. Due to a recent growth spurt, she had gained three inches in height and she had even filled out a bit. She wasn't a curvaceous sex-pot or anything like that, but it _was _noticeable. Her breasts had grown enough to stretch open the top of her robe, and her hips had even widened some, pulling the fabric tight across her bottom.

As long as she didn't bend over, she was usually able to make it home without being groped by some horny old pervert.

'Ha! I'd like to see what Mugen thinks of me now! Figure of a wooden plank? Not anymore, bub!'

But the smug expression on her face turned sad once again. As she lugged the heavy cloth back out of the marketplace she couldn't help but miss him terribly. After they had split up, she had expected to see her old companions all the time.

True, Jin would visit her every month or so and it was always nice to see the pale samurai, but he was so damn reserved that it sometimes got on Fuu's nerves.

They had been out for a walk one day enjoying each other's silent company, when it had suddenly started to rain. She had wanted to run around in it and play, but Jin just held up his red umbrella and calmly beckoned her back to her house, warning her of catching a cold.

'No fun at all.' She shifted the fabric rolls to her other shoulder and sighed again. 'Why am I thinking of Mugen so much anyway? Sure the jerk hasn't come visit me _once _since we parted, but I'm not _hurt _or anything. I just wish I could see him again.'

Fuu was so lost in her memories and wishes, that she didn't see the sudden shadow in front of her. She bumped into the man and dropped her cloth on the ground. She bent down and tried to pick up the heavy bundles.

"Oops! Jeez, I'm really sorry Mister! I wasn't even-"

She froze when a tan hand appeared on the fabric besides hers. It had unmistakable blue tattoos circling each wrist and she gasped, whipping her head up to make sure the face matched the hand.

Sure enough, Mugen was crouched right next to her, a grin on his face. "Hey there girly."

Her breath was coming in sharp little gasps and she stood up as he did the same.

"Mu-Mugen? Is it really you?" She whispered, afraid he was just a dream.

He scoffed at her, rolling his eyes. "Duh, who else would it be bitch?" But instead of the angry reply he expected from her, she squealed happily instead.

"It really _is _you! I thought I imagined you! Oh _Mugen_!" She clasped her hands together and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and slouched lazily as he watched her titter in front of him, a little confused by her actions. She seemed to be waiting for something and stared at him in anticipation. "What?"

She just bit her lip, too afraid to touch him for fear of rejection. She couldn't help but lean slightly toward him though.

He finally got the hint. She wanted to hug him. He sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Go ahead."

She squealed again and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and giggling like a child. He staggered back at the force of her body slamming into his. Without meaning to, his hands reached up to steady her and he found himself inadvertently hugging her back. He felt his cheeks get hot.

Fuu wiggled and squirmed against him, deliriously happy that he was in fact, _real_. He was warm and firm and alive. She couldn't tell whether or not she wanted to cry or laugh. She ended up doing both. Tears streamed down her face as she laughed into his neck.

Mugen was getting a little uncomfortable. She didn't seem like she would be letting go anytime soon, and people were starting to stare at them as they walked by. This wasn't good for his image at all. He pulled her off him and stared down at her.

Her feet were back on the ground but she hadn't released his neck and it caused them to stand extremely close. Mugen stared down at her. She was smiling and her cheeks were soaked with tears.

"Oh Mugen, I'm so glad to see you."

No one had ever been glad to him. Ever. It make him feel kind of funny. Fuu always made him feel weird. Maybe it had been a mistake coming to visit her. He had spotted her across the market, checking her out before he had recognized her. After his double-take he had followed her around. He saw her stare at the swords and grow sad then angry, he saw her wallop that horny old man and he had watched as she struggled with the heavy cloth. He had stepped in front of her, hoping to catch her off guard.

But she had been so lost in thought that she had plowed right into him.

Now, she was gazing up at him in wonder, beaming from ear to ear.

Fuu had never felt so happy. It was like she had wished him here. One minute she thinking of him, the next, he's right in front of her. 'Well, that doesn't count. I have been thinking of him a lot lately. Chances are I'd be thinking about him when he actually _did _show up. I guess I just really missed him.' She noticed the way his eyes kept darting to the people around him and realized that she still hadn't let go of him.

"Sorry, I know you don't like that stuff." She removed her hands and bent down again to retrieve her bundles, but he stopped her.

"I got it." He said gruffly, not meeting her eyes.

She smiled again. "Thanks!"

He grunted in reply then waited for her to start moving.

"Oh! Sorry again, I live this way. Come on!" She all but skipped down the road and he followed her with narrowed eyes. He felt antsy already. One day was enough, then he'd leave tonight.

Fuu hummed merrily as she pranced in the direction of her house, Mugen trailing behind her. She thought about how wonderful it would be to find out what he'd been up to and if he had seen Jin yet.

Mugen gritted his teeth as he heard her humming tunelessly. Already she was getting on his nerves. 'But her ass does look pretty good in that kimono.' He whistled in appreciation at her budding curves, but thankfully she didn't notice.

'Hmm...Maybe I'll stay a little longer and see if she still prefers pale four-eyed freaks to me...'


	3. Catching Up

They stood in front of Fuu's house. It was moderately-sized with three rooms and a wraparound porch. There was a garden off to the side full of ripe vegetables. It could easily fit a whole family.

But it was all hers.

She had even furnished and decorated it all by herself. The only problem was that it was kinda far away from any other people, so she had been in danger of getting robbed or hurt way out there by herself.

Luckily Jin had helped her solve that problem. 'I wonder if I should tell Mugen how Jin "helped" me?'

She decided it could wait and she stepped back to let Mugen fully enjoy the view of her house.

"Well? What do you think of it?" She asked proudly.

Mugen lazily examined the dwelling with one eyebrow raised. "I didn't know you were married."

She looked at him questioningly. "I'm not married. I live alone."

"So, he lives in town then?"

Now she was really confused. "Who?"

He snorted. "The guy you're _screwin _to pay for this place."

"Hey!" She crossed to him and went to smack him, but he dodged her hand easily. "Jerk! Don't spoil this!" She huffed and stormed inside the house.

He was puzzled. 'Spoil what? Your sugar-daddy's fucking territory?'

He followed her into the house, dropping the cloth rolls on the floor. It was nice inside, very nice. He whistled again. 'This guy must be rich. Either that or Fuu's a wildcat in the sack.'

He heard her grumbling on the other side of the room. He caught words like 'jerk', 'jackass', 'idiot', and then a whole string of words that he hadn't even thought she knew.

He saw she was making tea and she placed it on the table in the middle of the room, glaring at him then pointing to the floor beside it.

"Sit." She waited for him to obey, and she grew even angrier as he stood by the door for a few more minutes, one finger in his ear, then he yawned loudly and ambled over to the table in a sluggish zig-zag pattern.

He watched as she glowered at him. He made sure to take his time because he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of bossing him around. When he finally sat cross-legged at the table, it was like _he _was the one who wanted to do it, not her.

She sighed deeply to calm herself and joined him. She poured some tea for herself then sat back to drink it.

"Don't I get tea?"

She quirked a brow at him. "You want _tea_?"

"Well, is there anythin else to drink?" He retorted hotly.

She closed her eyes as she sipped the steamy liquid and pointed to a jug at the end of the table that he hadn't noticed till then. "Have some sake."

He stared at her. "You have _sake_? I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't. I bought that a while ago for you to drink in case you ever visited me. I've had it a while, so I don't know if it's even any good." She still hadn't opened her eyes, and she wondered what he would think of her little admission of waiting for him to visit.

He was silent for a few seconds, then he grabbed the jug and poured himself a cup, draining it in one gulp. "Still good."

She smiled and set down her own cup. Sighing again, she cocked her head at him. "First off, let's get one thing straight. I am _not _sleeping with someone for this house. I'm not sleeping with anybody for that matter, so don't accuse me of things that you don't know about."

Mugen felt something pulse inside of him at the knowledge of her not having a bed-partner. He wondered if she'd let _him_ in it. He hadn't had a woman in so long. It was starting to make him notice crazy things like how the steam from the tea had brought a blush to Fuu's cheeks, and how her kimono was stretched across her breasts, and how big and bright her eyes were.

"Second, I know you're just being a jackass to me because you think you have to be. But listen to me buddy, _you're _the one who got my attention back there, not the other way around. You could have easily just kept walking after I bumped into you and I wouldn't even have known it was you."

"But I came to see you." He let the words slip out before he could stop them.

Fuu's jaw dropped. "Really?"

He knew he couldn't get out of this so he decided to go with it, in his _own _way He stretched and feigned indifference. "Yeah, I caught up with Jin a few weeks ago and he told me how much you missed me. So I figured I'd be nice for once and indulge you in my presence." That was _part _of the truth.

In reality, he had seen Jin less than three days ago. All it took was Jin mentioning what town Fuu lived in, and he hadn't stopped traveling towards her since. He hadn't known why.

But, he'd never let her know that.

He lowered his eyelids and gave her a naughty grin. "Soo, how _much _did you miss me?" He purred the words at her, hoping to piss her off and make her forget his slip of the tongue, but she just shook her head at him.

She wasn't going to be fooled so easily. "I'm not falling for that. You're just afraid to admit that you care for anybody. You're afraid to call me your friend." She smiled at him again, knowing she was right even though he wouldn't look at her now.

"Well, am I right?"

He scratched his chin distractedly and downed another cup of sake. "Whatever girly." He said lazily.

In a search to find something else to talk about he asked about the house. "How'd you get this house then? This ain't somethin a waitress could afford without doing tricks on the side."

Fuu decided to ignore his jabbing remarks. She knew he was just guarding himself. "How'd you know I was a waitress?"

"Because that's what you always do for work."

"Oh, well I suppose you've been whoring around and getting into fights, because that's what _you _always do for work." She teased.

His lips twitched slightly in amusement before he managed to compose himself. "Yeah, that sounds about right. 'Cept now I'm actually gettin paid for it."

"Huh?" She raised her head up and looked him in the eye. "You _can't _be serious."

He grinned at her expression. Pouring yet another cup of sake, he nodded smugly. "I work as a bouncer for a brothel and I get paid in women, then for money I fight in competitions. Haven't lost one yet." He said proudly, leaving out the fact that he head grown tired of the women in the brothel.

"I'm flattered you managed to drag yourself away." She said tonelessly, frustrated that he still went to whorehouses. 'Oh well, I didn't expect _that _to change. I suppose I should just be happy that he actually came to visit.'

She poured herself some more tea as Mugen had yet another cup of sake. 'How many cups was that? Nine? Ten?' He didn't look like it was affecting him, so she shrugged. "Alright, how I got the house..."

"Well, it's actually pretty simple. I came to this town about a month after we stopped traveling together and I found this old woman on the side of the road. She had been robbed and was fading in and out of consciousness. I ran to help her and she managed to tell me where she lived before she blacked out. I was able to carry her because she was so frail, and I found this house where she had said it would be. I put her in her bed and cleaned her up and waited to make sure she was okay. Eventually I fell asleep and when I came to the woman was awake and watching me. She told me her name was Hasika and that she was very grateful for my help. She even offered to make me dinner as a reward for being so kind! And man, she was a great cook!"

"_Was_?"

Fuu snapped out of her memory and blinked at him. "What?"

"You said 'was'. That mean she's dead?" He hadn't meant to upset her, but he suddenly saw tears in her eyes. He felt sorta bad and he had another cup of sake to help.

"Yeah..." She coughed to clear her throat, which had suddenly closed up on her. "She was such a sweet old lady and after she made me dinner, she told me I could stay with her if I didn't have a place to go. She insisted and I ended up spending a week here with her. One night though, I woke to her gasping for air. I rushed to her bed and I could see that she was dying." Fuu shivered at the memory. Even though it had only been for a short time, the old woman had seemed like family to her. She took a breath and finished her story. "With her last few breaths, she told me that she had no relatives and she wished that I could have been her daughter. Then she told me she would like me to live in this house."

She stopped and allowed some tears to fall at the memory. It had been cold the next day. She wiped her eyes and looked up to Mugen. She was surprised to see him looking at her tenderly, but he quickly changed his expression into a scowl and looked out the window.

"When I felt able, I started looking for a job. Because I didn't have to pay for lodging and since my appetite seems to have diminished somewhat-"

Mugen snorted loudly into his cup at the thought of her bottomless stomach somehow losing its steam.

She ignored him and continued talking. "The tea house I work at is really busy and I get paid wonderfully. Plus," She smiled smugly and struck a sexy pose, forgetting that it was _Mugen _who sat across from her. "After my last growth spurt, I get _fantastic _tips! All in all, I'm pretty well off now." She put her hands behind her head, allowing herself to gloat a bit. 'He's not the only one with a good thing going on!'

She noticed that he had been pretty silent and tilted her head to him. He sat on the floor, leaning forward slightly with a rapt expression on his face. She quirked her eyebrow at him and opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, when she realized she still had her chest puffed out.

She glanced down to see her breasts practically _leaping _out of the opening of her kimono. She quickly put her arms back down to her sides and blushed. 'Great, why don't I just take off my top and dance around for him?'

"Uh, sorry about that. Just forget I did that, okay?"

Mugen didn't respond, and she noticed how his eyes had become a little glassy.

"Mugen...? Are you _drunk_?"

He weaved back and forth slightly and grinned at her, reaching out for the sake again. She grabbed for the jug before he could get it and lifted it up, giving it a shake. "Mugen! It's empty!"

He yawned and leered at her, eyes slowly traveling up her body. "Ya know...Ya look _really _good. Good ta see ya grew some tits, _finally_."

Fuu stared at him with wide eyes. 'He must be _really _drunk.' She watched as he slowly scratched his crotch and she blushed, knowing he saw her looking. With a lewd grin, he leaned across the table and roughly ran his fingers across her cheek. She sputtered and jumped away from him.

"Uh Mugen, it's me, Fuu. Remember? Fuu? You're really drunk and you think I'm someone else. One of your brothel girls, and I'm _so_ obviously not."

He stood up unsteadily and wobbled over to her, banging his ankle against the wooden table and not feeling it. Fuu looked like an angel and he couldn't understand why she wasn't underneath him, or better yet, on top of him. He stumbled and crashed into the wall. 'Has that wall always been there?' He placed one palm against it and used it as leverage to get him moving again. He peered around through bleary eyes but he couldn't see Fuu anymore.

"FUU!" He hadn't meant to shout and his voice echoed around the room, hurting his head.

"Over here Mugen." He heard her call from somewhere to his left...or right. Either way, he kept his eyes on the spinning floor as he tried to follow the direction of her voice.

"Come on Mugen, just a liiiiiittle bit further."

He made it to a doorway and saw her sitting inside of it on her bed. "Hey alright!" He beamed at her and approached the bed on shaky legs. He tried to gracefully climb on top of her, but he tripped and ended up falling on his face on the bed.

He groaned and groped around the mattress searching for his prize. He felt her straddle his back and he wiggled happily. "Yeah baby, you're soooo damn hot." She started to massage his shoulders and he felt himself melt into the soft mattress from the sensation.

She leaned down and whispered into his ear softly. "Oh Muuuugeeeen...Can you close your eyes for me?"

He didn't understand the question. "No. I want a kiss." He attempted to roll over, but for some reason he couldn't find the strength. 'I might be drunk.' He thought slowly. He shivered again when Fuu whispered into his ear once more.

"If you close your eyes for me, then I'll give you a kiss. I promise."

That sounded fair to him. "Okay." He closed his eyes as she continued to knead his shoulders and he felt himself floating away.

Fuu massaged his back until she heard the soft telltale snores of a man deep in sleep. Her mission to get the drunk/horny Mugen to pass out completed, she rolled off his back as she chuckled softly as she walked back into the main room.

'That had been _too _easy.'


	4. Assumption

Something was cooking and it smelled delicious.

So much so that Mugen woke up sniffing the air like a hound, then groaning at the pounding ache in his head. 'Too much sake...'

He was still on his stomach and he lifted his head to examine his unfamiliar surroundings. He noticed that there was a large puddle of drool where his face had been and he wiped the wet patch around his mouth.

Looking around he saw he was in Fuu's bedroom, then he remembered how stupid he had acted towards her while inebriated.

'Damn. She's gonna be pissed.' He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, shuffling over to the door and sliding it open. Fuu was beyond, standing at the stove, over a pot of whatever it was that smelled so good.

She noticed him behind her and turned to him shyly. He saw the blush on her cheeks and decided to deal with that later. Right now he needed to clear his head.

"Water."

She jumped at his voice and pointed to the front door. "Uh, there's a water pump outside by the side of the house."

He left without another word and he noted with relief that the sun was just setting, so he had only been out for a few hours. 'That must mean what Fuu is cooking is dinner.' His stomach rumbled at the thought, reminding him that he hadn't eaten much over the past couple days.

Hence why he had gotten drunk so easily.

"Damn sake." He muttered, shaking his head and wandering off her porch in search of the pump. He located it swiftly and held his head under the spout as he pumped the water. It was ice cold and his teeth began to chatter. He sat back on one knee and took a couple of deep gulps of the clear liquid. It helped immeasurably.

He didn't know he was being observed.

Fuu peered at him through her bedroom window. She watched as he rubbed his face to clear the water out of his eyes then she watched as he shook his head to dry his hair. The water flew in every direction and she felt her breath catch at the sight. After Mugen had falling asleep, she had felt oddly...disappointed.

She scoffed at herself and returned to the kitchen. 'He just mistook me for one of his whores...So why did I get so excited when he looked at me that way?' She idly stirred the soup as she pondered the fluttery feeling she had gotten when he had stroked her cheek. She'd never felt anything like it before.

She heard Mugen's geta clanging back up the porch steps and she turned to him as he entered. "Uh, dinner's almost done..." She blushed again, unable to hold his stare. She faced the stove again. "I have some towels in the other room if you'd like to dry off."

He scowled when he noticed she couldn't look at him. But he was surprised she wasn't angry at him. 'I practically tried to hump her, shouldn't she be screaming at me and calling me a pervert?' His head was still a little cloudy, so he decided not to question it further.

The spare room had a bare futon and a small closet. He located a fluffy towel in the closet and roughly dried his face and hair, waking him up even more.

"It's ready! Come and eat!"

He threw the towel to the floor and returned to the kitchen to see her serving soup and something else he couldn't identify. He wasn't exactly excited about the prospect of her cooking. Sure it smelled good, but who knew if it was edible?

He sat at the table and regarded the food through narrowed eyes as he jabbed one finger into the thing on his plate. "What is this?"

She giggled at the way he was poking the food. "I didn't poison it, Mugen. It's miso soup and takoyaki. Pan-fried octopus." She clarified. "It's really good." She took a big bite and chewed delightedly, smiling at him with full cheeks. She swallowed it and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

He had never had octopus before and wasn't sure if he liked it. But his stomach growled loudly and Fuu snorted with laughter at him. With a grimace he picked up a piece of the mysterious food and popped it in his mouth.

Fuu watched as his face instantly lit up. "Hey! This is pretty good!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

He grabbed a handful of the takoyaki and stuffed it in his mouth messily and she frowned at him. "I didn't think ya could cook." He accidentally spat food out with each word and Fuu shrieked at him.

"Jeez you pig! Don't talk with your mouth full!And I gave you chopsticks you know, they're right there by your plate!" She brushed some of the food bits that were now spattered all over her and he chuckled, picking up his utensils.

"Sorry bout that, but you should take it as a compliment." He picked up his chop sticks and speared a piece of the meat with it, bringing it to his mouth.

"Your horrible manners are a compliment?"

"Yup. It's so good I can't stop myself." He batted his eyes at her teasingly.

She frowned at him for a moment then rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks...I guess."

"When'd you get fish anyway? You got a small ocean in the woods I don't know about?"

"Oh, I went back to the market while you were, uh...sleeping." She blushed as she mentioned the topic they were avoiding.

He just grunted.

They continued to eat in silence and Fuu watched him over the rim of her soup bowl. "So uh-"

He cut her off. "Sorry bout passing out on your bed. I drank way too much sake and don't even remember how I got there." He lied easily, figuring it would help her get over any awkwardness she felt in his presence.

She stared at him incredulously. "You don't remember? At all?" Fuu was surprised.

He grabbed his soup bowl to hide his face and continued to play dumb. "Why? What'd I do?"

She stared curiously at him for a moment, then smiled brightly. "Nothing!"

Mugen narrowed his eyes at her over the rim of his bowl but said nothing.

They continued to eat in silence. When Mugen finally felt full for the first time in ages, he let his dishes fall to the table with a clatter. He pushed himself backwards and rose to his feet, striding to the door.

"Where are you going?"

He waved his hand dismissively in the air at her as he slid open the door. "Feh, gonna go get me a woman." He was already closing the door when one of his abandoned bowls came flying into the wood where his head had been a second before, smashing loudly.

"PERVERT!"

He smirked. 'She got mad at me for _that _one.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mugen roamed the night-darkened streets aimlessly. He had just spent the last of his money of some cheap prostitute. Usually the post-sex haze calmed him for days afterwards.

But he was already restless.

Fuu kept invading his thoughts. He couldn't figure her out.

Towards the end of their journey, he had caught her peeping on him swimming naked. He'd let his fondness of her get the better of him and he'd attempted to flirt with her in the heat of the moment. She'd immediately brushed him off. _And _she'd attacked him with her shoe.

He rubbed his head at the painful memory. No one could wield a shoe like Fuu...

So now though, why didn't she react the same? 'She got pissy because I was gonna go get laid...with someone who is _not her_...but she doesn't care that I came on to her?' He rubbed the uneven stubble on his chin distractedly. 'Maybe she doesn't feel threatened by me...?'

He stopped as something suddenly occurred to him.

Jin had mentioned in his flat voice when he had seen Mugen that he "often visited Fuu".

Now Mugen was putting it all together. 'They must still have a thing going on! No wonder! Fuu knows Jin would try to kill me if I did anything to his woman.' The thought left him oddly depressed.

Mugen didn't want to see Fuu anymore. He didn't want to be around her and see her and imagine her panting and sweating underneath Jin. It made him sick. But he stopped and sighed.

'I should at least say goodbye.'

He shook his head and scowled as he resumed walking, this time back towards Fuu's place. 'They probably still think I don't know about them.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuu sat on her knees by the kitchen table. She was tangling her fingers in knots and anxiously watching the door.

She was terrified that Mugen had left for good. He had been gone now for hours.

She wouldn't be too surprised by him walking out of her life again without a word or so much as a goodbye. But she wasn't ready to have him out of her life, they had only just met up again.

'Please let him come back, _please_.'

She hung her head and grew angry as tears formed in her eyes. 'Damn him! I can't be sad over someone who's last words to me are "I'm gonna go fuck", can I? People like that aren't worth my time!'

_Clunk_

_Clunk_

She whipped her head up at the familiar sound. 'Those damn geta...'

Sure enough, the door slid slowly open like someone was trying to be quiet and there stood Mugen. He looked surprised to see her still awake.

Fuu stumbled to her feet and rushed to him, not hesitating this time as she wrapped her arms around him, clutching at his back frantically.

"Wha..?"

Fuu felt the rumble of his voice in his chest and clung even tighter to him, wanting to absorb the sound. She began to cry softly against him.

Mugen was shocked into silence. They stood like that for a moment then Mugen couldn't take it anymore. He had wanted to walk in, maybe see if there was anymore food, then tell her he was leaving.

He certainly hadn't expected her to do something like _this._

"What are you doing?" He meant to sound harsh, but it came out soft and hushed.

Fee sniffled then leaned back to look up at him. "I thought you had left. I was so afraid you'd just walk out of my life again! Don't leave Mugen! I'm not asking you to stay forever, but I missed you so much and I just want you to be around for a while!" She sobbed as fresh tears came and she buried her head back into him.

Mugen felt ashamed. He _was _leaving. Well, he would have.

He couldn't now. As much as he hated to admit it, Fuu was his friend. He cared about her. 'Four-eyes too.' He admitted begrudgingly.

He placed a hand on her back. "I won't leave _yet _Fuu." He couldn't promise more than that.

She heard the word and knew it was the best he could give. She felt immeasurably happier though. With a soft sigh, she stepped back from him, missing the fleeting regret in Mugen's eyes.

"I'm sorry I keep throwing myself at you." She saw him smirk slightly.

"Most women do." He said playfully.

He was rewarded with a silvery laugh. "You're incorrigible."

"Hey! No I'm not!"

She laughed again at his indignant expression. "You don't even know what that word means, do you?"

He just crossed his arms and scowled at her. "So? I bet it's bad though."

"No, not really. But believe me, you _are _incorrigible." Smiling she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the spare bedroom. His heartbeat raced a little.

"Come on, I made up a bed for you." She slid open the door to let him enter and he saw that the futon had fresh sheets.

'Even though she thought I left, she still made me a bed in case I came back...'

He stepped into the room, a thank-you forming on his lips, but he heard the door sliding shut behind him and he turned to see her already gone.

He kicked off his shoes and let himself fall backwards into the soft futon. The sheets were cool and fresh-smelling, with a trace of Fuu's gentle scent in them. He inhaled deeply. Her subtle fragrance did so much more for him than that noxious smelling perfume that the whore from earlier had worn.

He jerked away from the sheets as he realized he had only left the woman less than half an hour ago. 'Did Fuu smell her on me?'

He suddenly felt filthy, stained with some woman's taint while he slept in this fresh clean bed under Fuu's roof.

He walked barefoot to his window and opened it, silently leaping out onto the soft grass below. The water pump was right there, but so was Fuu's bedroom window. The room was dark, so he hoped she was still in the other room.

He stripped to his shorts then swiftly pumped the water, crouching by the spout and using his free hand to liberally splash it on himself. He used his fingers to scrub his skin anywhere that he had touched the other woman.

After a few minutes, he heard a noise from the direction of Fuu's room and he snatched his shirt and climbed back into his own window. He was shivering violently so he shed his now-sodden shorts and climbed in between the sheets naked.

It had been a while since he had slept in a real bed. It felt peaceful and he fell asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

**AN****: Yeah, I know...**

**I've been doing short chapters... BUT, I just left you hanging with a ****naked**** Mugen! I promise there'll be some LEMONADE in the next chapter.**

**For those who don't know what lemonade is, it's a lemon that's been watered down and swee****t****ened (meaning: hot frisky action but no sex yet)**


	5. Playing

Fuu opened her eyes to the bright sun shining in her window. She had slept deeply knowing that Mugen was under the same roof and now she was fully rested. She rolled to the side of the bed and let her feet fall to the floor, wincing at the feel of the cold wood.

She stood and went over to her closet, grabbing her only kimono. 'Damn, I meant to make more yesterday!' Mugen had distracted her away from her task. 'Oh well, I'll just make them today.'

Once she finished dressing and fixing her hair, she went to make breakfast.

She sighed as she set the table. Mugen still wasn't up. 'His food's gonna get cold.' She bit her lip and hesitated for just a moment, then she approached his door and softly knocked on it.

"Mugen? Breakfast is ready, you up?"

He didn't answer. She had a quick flash of panic that maybe he wasn't in his room at all, and she shoved open his door.

'Oh.'

She bit back a giggle at the sight of him. He was sprawled on the futon, sheets tangled around his legs like he had been running in his sleep, and his head hung off the side of the bed. One hand was spread out among the covers and the other one lay across his exposed chest.

Fuu was captivated. The early morning sun shone in and illuminated his bronze skin. 'He looks so peaceful...like an angel.' With meaning to, she treaded quiet footsteps over to where he lay, and got down onto her knees beside him. He still hadn't woken up.

'Jeez, didn't he used to wake up at the slightest sound back when we were traveling? I hope he's not sick or anything.' Now that she was closer to him, she could see the fine hairs on his arms and the subtle texture of his skin. His chest was broad and muscled all the way down to his firm sinewy stomach and she blushed at the sudden heat in her chest.

He had scars peppering his skin. Old faded scars among the new ones. She could see them reflecting the sunlight. 'Wow, some of those look so old. He must have gotten them as a kid.' It made her sad to think of his difficult childhood. That was part of why she still cared about him even though he was rude, mean, rough, and sometimes overwhelmingly smelly.

Because he didn't know any better.

_She _knew better, though. And she could see that he had changed from when she first met him. He cared about her, maybe not as much as she did for him, but it was still there. She saw it in brief fleeting glimpses the he thought she missed.

Mugen started to kick his legs again and he clenched his hands into tight fists, groaning slightly. Fuu watched him struggle and smiled at his cute scrunched-up face. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' She glanced down to his flailing legs.

"..."

"Oh..."

"My..."

"_Gods_..."

Her jaw had gone slack and she felt her mouth go dry.

Mugen had kicked the sheet down to his ankles. He lay completely nude before her. Her eyes were glued to his hips, seeing more of his body than she ever thought she would.

Even when she had cleaned his various battle wounds and bandaged him, she had always taken care not to look.

And even if she had, she would bet her life that he wouldn't have had an erection.

Like right now.

Unable to look away, she examined every inch of him.

"Holy smokes! That thing's a monster!" She whispered in awe.

Then, as she stared, it _twitched_.

"Mmh, I think it likes ya."

She shrieked at the voice and whipped her head up to see Mugen, supporting his weight on his elbows as he watched her with sleepy hooded eyes. He didn't move to cover himself and Fuu felt all the blood in her body drain from her face.

She felt glued to her spot on the bed.

"I-I-I-Uh-My-The!" The words wouldn't come and she sputtered lamely at him, completely unsure of what to do.

Mugen solved the problem for her by slowly sitting up and reaching towards her. He paused when her eyes went wide, but she still didn't move, so he continued to reach towards her. She jumped when his fingers twined around her forearm and she felt him pull her to him.

When she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her then rolled her onto her back beneath him. He just held her and looked in her eyes with an unreadable expression for what seemed an eternity. She felt the heat from his skin searing through her kimono and causing a slow burn to begin inside her.

She also felt something digging into her abdomen and she blushed because she knew explicitly what that 'something' was. Suddenly, he got a determined look in his eyes and he lowered his face to hers.

"I don't care if he does try to kill me for this..." He mumbled and she didn't have time to question what he meant before he kissed her.

It was gentle and light, almost a caress and she felt herself begin to shiver from the pulse that beat in her throat. His lips were warm and the stubble from his chin only increased the sensitivity of her skin. She softly moaned and he seemed to take this as permission and tilted his head and licked at her closed lips.

She parted them unthinkingly and he plunged his tongue inside of her mouth, stroking and sucking on her own. Her shivers increased and she felt a warmth start to form between her legs. She shifted, unaccustomed to the tingling feeling. He bunched her robe up and ran his palm against the back of her thigh. The heat of in her abdomen flared wildly and she writhed beneath him.

Mugen broke the kiss at the feeling of her movements and he growled at her. "Yeah baby, ya like that?" His voice was still sleep-filled and it made Fuu freeze.

'Is this another case of mistaken identity? He woke up horny and I happened to be there. This isn't right.' She thought desperately, struggling to get away from him.

Mugen felt her sudden discomfort and realized she was trying to escape.

"Mugen...I uh...I think you're still half-asleep or something. When you wake up more, you'll realize this is a mistake." Her voice was shaky despite her efforts to sound rational.

Mugen thought about keeping her there and showing her just how awake he was, but he didn't want to have his balls cut off by Jin, so he rolled off of her and let his squinted eyes become more sleep-filled.

"What? Fuu, you're actually here? I thought I was dreaming." He murmured groggily, silently praising his uncanny ability of lying.

Fuu adjusted herself and slid out of the bed as fast as she could, then walked to the open door. "Uh...It's okay." She laughed nervously. "It was just a misunderstanding. Your breakfast is ready, by the way."

Mugen watched her rush from the room then fell back to the futon. He was so angry at himself for letting that get out of hand. He had awoken to see her leaning over his morning wood so closely that she was almost touching it. He had watched her silently for a bit, then she had remarked on his size and he couldn't stop himself from getting her attention.

He smacked himself on the forehead and groaned. 'Jin is gonna rape me with his sword when he hears about this.'

He shook his head and got up to put on his shorts. 'Now there's just the problem of what to do with my little friend.' He grinned. 'Or I guess I can call it "Monster" now.'

He debated sneaking out the window and relieving himself in the woods, but then decided to leave it. 'She's already seen it, so it's not like she'll forget it's there.'

He went to the kitchen, but Fuu wasn't there. He saw that the table only had a bowl set out for him and that her door was shut, so he figured she was eating in her room.

With a sigh, he ate his breakfast then went and rapped on her door loudly. He heard her squeak from within.

"Y-Yes?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that okay? You're right, I was having a dream and then I woke up to see you there and I let it get the better of me." He paused, waiting for a response. "Alright?"

He heard her shuffling around, then the door slid open. She was blushing but looking him in the eyes. "Yeah, it's okay." She gave him a sort of embarrassed grin. "Anyways, it's not like we've never been in compromising situations before." She shrugged.

'Except you've never kissed me before...' She thought remembering how he had kissed her so gently.

He nodded at her, agreeing. 'Except you've always fought me when I got out of hand before...' He thought remembering how she had let him touch her and how she actually responded to it.

They stood in awkward silence for a few more moments, then both nodded at each other and walked apart. Fuu closed her door again, and Mugen went outside to walk around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuu sat on the front porch, dutifully stitching her new kimono. She stuck her finger with the needle and hissed sharply. She brought the bleeding digit into her mouth, and she remembered the way Mugen kissed her. It had been so wonderful and wild, just like him. She had wanted to lose herself in him, but she hadn't wanted to be another notch on his bedpost, so to speak.

She sighed, removing her finger and resting her hands in her lap. 'I think I'm falling for him...' It wasn't a shock to her. She already loved him as a friend, as a protector, as a confidant. So the thought of loving him as a man was just one step further for her. And it was an easy step. In fact, she liked the thought of being in love with him. He was certainly worthy of it, considering all the times her saved her life. He was rough and crazy and he made her heart beat painfully fast.

'Maybe I've always been in love with him and just didn't know it.' That sounded right to her. She could remember the way she would wait at her house, wishing with all her might that Mugen would visit her. She would pine for him. 'Well, that's that then. I'm in love with him.'

A butterfly flitted across her line of vision and she jumped. It was a lovely monarch and it fluttered before her. She smiled like a child and reached out to it, but it floated away. She put down her sewing and chased after it, feeling playful. When she finally caught it, she stood gazing down at her hands reverently.

This is how Mugen found her. Her back was to him and he was feeling playful too, so he snuck up behind her and snaked his arm around her throat, wanting to scare her. His chokehold wasn't tight or anything, but she still gasped at the sudden presence.

What she did next though, surprised the shit out of him.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, but he knew it only took a couple of seconds to happen.

She brought her hands up to his forearm and gripped it tightly, then firmly planted her feet on the ground, spreading them wider for stability. Then she leaned back into him, pushing him off his center of balance. She felt him give way and he pushed towards her, and then she used her body weight to propel her forward and she brought him with her, flipping him head-over-heels over her own head and bringing him crashing to the ground on his back in front of her.

It hadn't hurt him but he felt the wind knocked out of him and he stared up at her in shock.

Fuu stood over him, her trusty tanto blade pressed tightly against his throat. She could easily kill him with one flick of the wrist.

Her eyes widened with recognition.

"Oh Mugen! I'm so sorry!" She put her blade away and grabbed his hand, tugging him to his feet. He just gaped at her, one brow raised unnaturally high.

"What the hell was _that_?" He demanded. He wanted to think that he had just been surprised because he hadn't expected her to react like that, and that's why she had gotten the better of him, but he knew that she had just been too fast.

She grinned sheepishly at him and kicked at the ground with one nervous foot. "Uh, well..." She laughed anxiously. "I guess I should tell you..."

"Tell me what? That you're some sort of trained fighter and all those times I saved you're sorry ass weren't actually needed!"

"No! I only recently learned to fight." She beamed at him. "Jin taught me how."

His eyes narrowed at the thought of Jin brandishing a sword at Fuu. "What do ya mean?"

"Well, the first time he visited me, he remarked on how far away I was from town and how vulnerable I was. He suggested leaving this place and traveling with him again, so he could watch over me-" Mugen clenched his fists violently. "-but I didn't want to leave and he couldn't stay here for too long, so I asked him to teach me how to defend myself." She quirked her lips at the memory.

"I actually had to _beg _him. It took a whole week to convince him, but he finally gave in. We started slow, just stretching and meditation. Stuff like that."

"Stretching?"

"Yeah, he helped me with my flexibility so I could dodge and fight easier."

Mugen saw red as he imagined the two of them twined together, twisting and tangling up in each other's arms. Fuu didn't notice and continued on.

"Then he taught me how to spar and how to wield my blade. He also taught me how to wrestle. Hey!" She gasped and looked at him excitedly, clapping her hands together at her idea. "Mugen! Will you wrestle with me? I haven't been able to get a good workout in so long and I love to wrestle! Oh please please _please_! Pleeeeeeeeease!"

Mugen knew a bad idea when he heard one. He usually stayed away from them.

Usually.

But Fuu was looking at him in such anticipation that he felt himself nodding and she squealed in delight, much like she had when she saw him in the market.

"Yay! Alright, you wait here, I gotta go change into my outfit!"

"Your..._outfit_?"

"Yeah, Jin told me I needed to make some sort of attire that would allow me movement. Hang on, you'll see!" She sprinted away towards the house and Mugen stood still, feeling like something bad was about to happen.

He took off his red haori and sword and lay them on the ground against a nearby tree. He also kicked off his geta. He wore only his shorts and white undershirt.

"READY!" Fuu had reappeared in the doorway and shouted excitedly at him. He once again gaped at her.

"You're wearing _that_!" His voice was bordering on hysterical, and he suddenly wished he hadn't agreed to do this. She stood before him half-naked in altered chest bindings and some weird kind of shorts. She proudly strutted up to him.

"Like it? I made it myself. I think it's pretty cool. See here-" She pointed to the chest bindings. "-I just added more cloth for better protection and I twined one of the strips over my shoulders so it would support me and not, you know..._slip_." She giggled. "I didn't do this the first time and Jin ended up getting an eyeful. He freaked and almost backed out of the whole thing." She laughed harder at the memory of Jin's eyes bugging out of his head at the sight of her bared breasts, oblivious to the fact that Mugen's fists were clenched so tight that his hands were turning white from lack of blood supply.

She turned her back to him and displayed her shorts. "I just made normal shorts, but with bigger seam allowance for my hips, then I made the leggings cinch together at the ends so you wouldn't be able to look up them."

Mugen could see up to her knees where the fabric ended. He could also see her stomach and the uppermost ridge of her hipbones. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. "Uh Fuu...I don't think this is such a goo-"

"TOO LATE!" She bellowed and jumped on him.

He was caught unaware and fell backwards as she straddled his stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he was suddenly surrounded by breasts as she pressed her chest into his face. He fell onto his back and she pushed his shoulders back.

"Pin!" She got off of him and she pumped her fist in the air in victory. She turned to him and held up one finger. "That's one for me! Ha!"

Mugen's competitive side was coming to life and he jumped to his feet, crouching before her. She caught the glint in his eyes and bit her lip, suddenly worried. "Mugen, just _go easy_ okay? We both know that you're much stronger than me, so cut me some slack. Alright?"

Mugen didn't answer, he just leapt at her and grabbed her around the middle, throwing her against the ground with a _thud_. He easily pinned her and smiled haughtily at her. "I believe that's one for _me_."

He let her up and smiled at her pout. 'This is kinda fun.' He thought, getting a sudden kick of adrenaline. From what he could see, Fuu was getting that sudden burst of hormones too. She lowered her head and looked at him wildly.

He saw her legs tense and realized she was about to strike, so he beat her to the punch and leapt at her again. But apparently she had been expecting that, because she side-stepped him and he landed on his stomach, which knocked the wind out of him.

She was instantly on his back, rolling him over and pushing his shoulders to the ground before he could react. "Pin!" She shouted, laughing and smiling broadly.

Mugen wiped the grin off her face by bringing his legs up and placing his feet on her shoulders, kicking her back and sitting up to smugly say, "Pin."

She just laughed harder. He found himself smiling back at her. They were both having fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fifteen minutes later, they were both covered in grass stains and dirt streaks and soaked with sweat. Fuu's shorts were sticking to her skin, and Mugen had taken off his white shirt.

Fuu was giggling and Mugen was chuckling. The score was twenty-to-six, with Mugen winning of course.

Fuu had only gotten him pinned when she could surprise him, which wasn't often. But she was still having a great time.

"That last one didn't count." She panted at him, grinning.

He wasn't breathing as hard as her, but he was still a little tired. "Oh yes it did. You're just a bad loser."

She snorted in amusement. "Bet I can get you one more time."

He raised his eyebrows at her, smiling wider. "_Betcha_ _can't_."

She sprang towards him, aiming low and he jumped to the side already expecting it, easily avoiding her. But she had also expected that and he felt her grab his ankle. He stopped short and fell flat on his face. Fuu was on his back in an instant, but he wasn't going to let her roll him over. He arched his back, throwing her off and then rolled to where she lay.

She was on her back, and she struggled to get out of the way as she saw him coming. But he was too quick and he pounced on her. One of her shoulders was already on the ground and she fought to keep the other from making contact. In a futile attempt to roll him off of her, she wrapped her legs around him and jerked her hips to the side.

He didn't budge and laughed loudly at her. "Pathetic." He ground his hips into her and pressed her harder against the ground. With one deliberate move, he brought his hand up to her shoulder and easily pushed it down. When it made contact with the ground, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"_Pin_."

She shrieked in mock anger and wiggled against him unhooking her legs from around his waist. "You suck! Do-Over!"

He snorted and laughed again, not moving from between her legs. She glared at him as he continued to smile smugly down at her, gloating his win. "Get off me!"

Mugen was feeling far too rascally to listen to her. Instead he gave a theatrical yawn and collapsed on top of her, effectively trapping her.

"Ooof! Get off me you great big oaf! You're crushing me!" She choked out between ragged laughter.

Mugen draped over her and she struggled to move him, but he lay limply and the dead-weight was too heavy.

"This was fun." He blurted suddenly against her shoulder where his head lay, surprising the both of them.

"Well duh! Hence all the laughing and good feelings. I always have fun when I do it with Jin."

He raised his head to look at her. "But you have more fun with _me _right?"

She creased her brow and thought for a moment. "Yeah actually. Jin usually lets me win but that gets boring. Thanks for giving me a challenge."

He watched her as she said this, feeling extremely elated. He realized that he was still nestled between her legs and he felt himself stir to life. 'I wonder if she'll let me kiss her again...'

He didn't ask, just bent his head down slightly. Her eyes locked with his and he didn't see any resistance. He was so close to his goal, a mere inch from her pink parted lips.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They both gasped and whipped their heads up to see who had spoken.

"Jin!"

"Four-Eyes!"

'Shit, I'm dead.' Mugen thought, seeing the pale ronin narrow his eyes at them behind his glasses.


	6. Pay Attention To Me

**AN****: Arg! I HATED writing this chapter! I just couldn't seem to get it right after dozens of re-wordings and rereading it like 10 times, so I've given up. I'm just posting it 'as is' right now. **

**Enjoy... (shakes head angrily)...blech!**

**Stupid chapter... I already have to whole next one planned out and everything, but I needed some sort of transitional sequence...**

* * *

For a moment, he couldn't quite believe his eyes. He pushed his glasses back up his nose as he surveyed the scene before him.

There was Fuu, face flushed and sweaty, laying on her back with Mugen above her, between her legs, inches from her mouth, the desire in his eyes obvious.

Jin look from Fuu to Mugen, then back to Fuu.

Fuu just beamed at him, a wide smile on her lips.

Mugen had a cross between defiance and fear etched on his face at the sight of him.

Jin smiled smugly as he caught the leftover hint of longing in the Ryukian's gaze. 'I always knew it.'

"Jin!" Fuu said again, managing to finally throw Mugen off her and scrambling to her feet. She raced to Jin laughing happily and threw her arms around the samurai's broad shoulders. Jin wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up against his body.

Mugen growled low in his throat. 'She didn't hesitate to hug _him_.'

Jin looked over to Mugen, who was still on the ground and caught his eye. His lips twitched into a small smile as he saw the stark jealousy in the pirate's eyes, and he placed a light kiss on Fuu's forehead.

Mugen looked away, furious. He got to his feet and walked away from the two.

Fuu released Jin's neck and he set her feet back on the ground. "I've missed you Jin! How long will you be staying this time?"

"A few days at least."

She sighed contentedly. "Good. Oh! I almost forgot! You probably want to say hi to Mu-" She turned to the empty ground behind her. "Hmm...Where'd he go?" She scratched her head.

"Perhaps he has gone to put his clothes back on." He raised an eyebrow and she blushed under his gaze. "I'll ask again. Was I interrupting?"

"What? NO! We were just wrestling!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her. "I told him how you've been training me, then I asked him to wrestle with me, and that's all you saw! I swear!"

"Alright. As long as he wasn't hurting you in any way."

"Mugen? Of course not! He'd _never _hurt me."

"Glad for the vote of confidence, girly."

She turned to see Mugen had returned, indeed fully clothed, with his sword drawn and pointed at Jin.

"Mugen! What the hell are you doing?" She stared incredulously at him.

Jin met his stare, but didn't draw his own weapon. "Yes, what _are _you doing? I thought we were beyond this."

"I'm ready to fight ya. I know it was wrong and I'm prepared to pay for it, but I won't just roll over and die." Mugen grimaced and lowered his sword to his side, looking slightly manic. "Look, I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to touch your woman. It was just a mistake, I swear." He raised his sword again, a challenge in his eyes. "But if ya choose not to accept that, then we'll just have to duel. I won't just _let _you kill me dammit!" His voice cracked with anxiety. "I can't be responsible for my actions, I was drunk and horny! And _you _should watch her better! It's _your _fault!"

They both stared at him.

Jin arched a brow and turned to Fuu questioningly. She wore a similar expression on her own face and shrugged at him. "I have _no _idea." She turned back to Mugen and spoke slowly to him, like he was a child. "Muuugen...Are you okay?"

He just snarled at her.

She made a face at Jin as if to say_ 'He's finally cracked.' _Then she tried again.

"Uh, what did you mean by '_Jin's woman_'? Me and Jin aren't together like that. We're just friends. He's not going to fight you for wrestling with me."

Mugen's eyes darted wildly between the two of them, like he thought she was lying and he was expecting Jin to leap at him with teeth bared.

Then, shaking slightly, he put his sword back into its sheath. He managed to go from half-crazed to nonchalant in about three seconds, putting his hands behind his head and slouching lazily. "Whatever."

Both Jin and Fuu realized it was best to act as though that _hadn't _just happened.

"Uhhh...Who's hungry? It's past lunchtime!" Fuu asked, completely ignoring Mugen's demented behavior.

Both men grunted in agreement. She smiled at them. "This calls for a special meal, having my two men back in my life! Let's head to the market and get some fresh meat!"

This perked Mugen right up. "Yeah, let's go already!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mugen watched the two of them through narrowed eyes as he trudged down the street.

They strolled ahead of him with their arms linked and Fuu chattered on endlessly to the stoic ronin. Jin nodded from time to time and actually talked back to her.

'If their not screwin, then why the hell do they have to be so chummy with each other?'

What really pissed him off though, was how people kept smiling at the 'couple'. One elderly woman had even had the nerve to approach them and ask when they would be getting married. Fuu had smiled at her and said they were just good friends.

Mugen had wanted to punch that old hag.

Fuu glanced back to see Mugen trudging behind them looking almost depressed. She frowned slightly at the hang-dog look on his face. She opened her mouth to excuse herself from Jin but he was already removing his arm from hers.

"Excuse me Fuu. I see a weapons merchant over there and I'd like to see if he has any sharpening stones." He strode away from her and she watched him thoughtfully. 'He totally _knew _I wanted to go talk to Mugen.' She chuckled fondly. 'The shrewd bastard.'

Turning around fully, she saw Mugen had stopped and wasn't looking at her anymore. He was standing in front of a yarn vendor's, and she knew he was trying to pretend he didn't notice her.

When he saw her approaching, he grabbed a roll of thread for distraction and examined it. Fuu stopped by his side.

"Gonna do some sewing?"

He scowled and stuck his chin out, not looking at her. "No. Just...looking for...something." He finished lamely.

Fuu felt her heart flutter affectionately. 'I think he's jealous that I'm not paying attention to him! Well, I can fix that.' She let a concerned expression come onto her face and she raised her hand to the sleeve of his red haori. "Oh my, Mugen! Look at this. Your shirt is full of holes! You definitely could use a new one." She let her voice become sickly sweet.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, drawn in by her tone. "Ya think so?"

"Oh I'm positive! I can make it for you! I'll pick out some fabric that you like and I'll even make you some new shorts and an undershirt if you want!" She smiled warmly at him and he finally turned to her, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Ya'd do that for me?"

She took the opportunity to link her arm through his like she had done with Jin earlier. "Of course, silly! It'll be my gift to you. So what do you say? Want me to make you some new clothes?"

Mugen felt immeasurably better and nodded mutely at her, pleased that she would go through all that effort for _him_.

"Wonderful! Come on then, let's go see what they have for colors and patterns." She laughed as Mugen made a face at the word 'patterns'.

They began to walk with each other and Fuu felt impossibly smug. She noted how Mugen was now strutting beside her and no longer slouching. 'I am _so _good at this man-handling stuff.'

As they drew nearer to the same fabric vendor she had been to the day before, Mugen suddenly had to ask her. "So...You and Jin are just friends then?" He was proud to have managed to keep his voice indifferent.

She saw right through it and hid her smile. "Completely. Why'd you think we were lovers?"

Mugen just shrugged, then blurted out. "I saw you kiss."

"What, earlier? He only kissed me on the forehead. He always does that."

"No. You met him in the woods and told him you loved him, then you kissed him. I saw it."

Fuu actually stopped walking, a puzzled frown on her face. He stopped beside her, trapped by her arm. "Wait...When did-OH!" Suddenly comprehension dawned and she stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean back when we were traveling together?"

He nodded but didn't meet his eyes.

Fuu was shocked. He hadn't ever said anything about that to either of them. She wondered why he had never teased them about it. 'Is he..._Was _he...jealous? Even back then?'

She unhooked her arm from his and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to turn towards her. He just stared past her, over her head.

"Mugen, if you saw that then didn't you also see how Jin pretty much immediately shot me down and then made me realize that I only had feelings for him because I compared him to my father?"

He blinked a couple of times, then slowly shook his head.

"Well, that's what happened. He was right. I only _thought _I loved him like that, but really I was just confused and feeling abandoned."

Mugen thought back to yesterday night, when he had gone back to Fuu's and she had thrown her arms around him, sobbing harshly. Her words echoed in his head.

"_I thought you had left. I was so afraid you'd just walk out of my life again! Don't leave Mugen! I'm not asking you to stay forever, but I missed you so much and I just want you to be around for a while!"_

He had a sudden thought. 'Maybe that's why she's let me get away with touching her. She thinks I'm gonna leave and she feels abandoned, so she thinks if she refuses me...that I'll leave.' He was a little hurt. 'That's not much better than rape. I coulda sworn she was interested...'

Fuu couldn't decipher the expression on his face. 'He looks hurt and...sad? I'm not sure. Shouldn't he be _happy _that I'm not interested in Jin?' Giving up on trying to figure him out, she just turned and wound her arm around his again.

As she walked, she smiled up at him. He still looked a little distant. "You know..." She teased, trying to appease his ego. "If I'm going to make these clothes properly, you'll have to model for me..."

He gave her wicked grin, finally coming out of his brooding mind. "You'll do anything to see me naked again won't cha?"

She gasped and smacked his arm. "Mugen!" She whispered fiercely. "I'm still embarrassed about that so knock it off! And _don't _tell Jin!"

Mugen just laughed at her reaction.

"Hey I mean it! I'll make you're clothes pink if you don't shut up!"

This shut him right up. He pouted at her.

Mugen couldn't help but notice that people were now watching the two of them walking like they had when she was with Jin. Except this time they looked at him with disdain and disapproval.

It made a little part of him angry. But it made a bigger part of him sad and he realized that it was better that Fuu _didn't _have feelings for him. It would make it that much easier to leave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived back at her house, arms laded with all the things she'd purchased. She had splurged and bought ingredients for beef Shabu-Shabu. She'd also gotten udon noodles and a couple of jugs of sake.

She figured Jin would prevent Mugen from hitting on her again. 'Not that I'd completely mind...' She had a devilish thought. 'Maybe I'll let myself get a little drunk, then _I'll _hit on _him_.' She giggled mischievously.

Both of her friends paused their trek into the house to glance back at her. "Uh...I was just thinking of...um...new shoes!"

The two men glanced at each other.

"Odd."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

They entered the house and Fuu followed. "Jin, can you put the food over there on that table? And Mugen, put that fabric on my bed, I'll start it later this afternoon." She instructed them.

"What about the sake?"

She sighed. "It will stay with _me_, Mugen, until we eat." She shooed them away. "Why don't you boys go find something to do to kill an hour or so? I need to get started on this meal."

Jin hesitated. "You do not want any help?"

She smiled at him, noticing how Mugen was already half-way out the door. "Thanks Jin, but no. I don't like people in my kitchen when I'm trying to cook."

He nodded his head understandingly then turned to Mugen, who had paused in the doorway. "What do you say? Would you like to spar for old times sake?"

Mugen's eyes blazed with excitement. "Hell yeah!"

"Shall we make a little wager for the winner?"

Feral eyes met with blank ones. "What's the prize?"

Jin blinked in the direction of the spare bedroom. "Winner gets the spare bed. Loser gets the kitchen floor."

"Deal Four-Eyes. Hey Fuu, let me know when the grubs done!" He shouted as he exited the room.

Jin followed. "Yes, please alert us when the meal is complete."

Fuu stood for a few minutes, gazing at the empty doorway. She loved them both so much. One as a brother, a best friend, and a person in general.

The other as her _everything_. Sadly, she understood that Mugen would never be able to love her back, he didn't know how. She was sure that anything that happened between them would be purely physical. 'I'm not sure I mind, though. At least I would be giving myself to someone I love...'

Breaking out of her reverie by the sound of clashing swords, she shouted out the door at them. "You guys better not kill each other! Or else I'll eat all the food myself!"

She heard Mugen give a sharp bark of laughter and she smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It took her about half an hour to prepare all the food and she was setting the table as she heard their footsteps outside the door. Mugen was sniffing the air and grinning excitedly at the prospect of real meat.

"Ooh man! I am gonna eat till I explode!" He sat down at the table across from Fuu while Jin sat at the side of the table.

"This looks delicious Fuu." Jin complimented, bowing his head in thanks.

"Thanks Jin. I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"It does." Mugen had already started stuffing his face and Fuu and Jin both followed suit, picking up their chopsticks.

Even with all three of their appetites, there were still some leftovers thirty minutes later.

Fuu had managed to drink a whole cup of sake and she was now giggling at the way Jin was weaving back and forth as the effects of the alcohol erased his balance. He had only had three cups.

'Lightweights.' Mugen watched them both with amusement. He'd already had half a jug of sake but because of his full stomach, he was only slightly buzzed. And slightly bored.

"Hey, what's there to do around here anyway? There a gamblin house or somethin?" He picked up his cup and watched as Fuu tried to quell her giggles so she could talk.

"There's a hot spring out in the woods about five minutes away. Let's go get naked!"

Mugen snorted into his drink, spilling it onto the table. Fuu just started to laugh again, and he even thought he heard Jin chuckle.

"You can't be serious." He said in disbelief.

Fuu squinted at him. "I guess not...But I can wear my shorts and bindings, and you guys can wear shorts!" She stood up on slightly shaky legs and went to go change.

Jin also stood, a little more steady than Fuu, but still swaying. "Sounds nice." Mugen watched as he ambled to the door.

He gave in and decided to go. 'Anyway, if these two were alone, they'd probably get eaten by a bear or something stupid.'

He got up to stop Jin from leaving. "Hang on there, buddy. You don't even know where it is. Let's wait for Fuu."

They waited. Fuu came back out in her gear, but Mugen noticed that her pants were inside out. She grabbed their hands and led them outside. It was late afternoon and the air was cooling. "Come on boys! Let's go!"

She stumbled through the woods with both of them in tow, and they came upon the spring. The steamy water looked enticing.

Fuu jumped right in and relaxed languidly. "Ahhhhhhh, this feels soooo good." She moaned and let her head fall back onto a smooth stone sticking out of the water.

Jin was about to walk right into the water with all his robes on, but Mugen stopped him and told him to strip to his shorts. He obeyed then got into the water.

Mugen was next and he slowly lowered himself into the steaming water, groaning at the feeling of his loosening muscles.

They all settled into their respective areas and started to talk. They reminisced and shared what they had been up to since they split up. Jin even attempted to make a couple of jokes, and they all laughed, not because they were particularly funny, but because hearing Jin trying to be funny is hysterical.

The steam and heat from the water was causing them all to become drowsy, so they relaxed into comfortable positions and let the sounds of nature soothe them.

Fuu let her gaze stray over to Mugen. He was reclining back with his hands behind his head. She let her thoughts wander as she studied him. Being slightly drunk was making her pensive.

'Mugen Mugen Mugen...Such a simple creature you are. Your only desire is to fight, sleep, eat and have sex with anything that passes your way. I know I can't change you but there's some small part of me that still hopes I can. I mean, I know you've already changed after meeting us. When we met, you were just this vagabond traveler who cared for no one.' She smiled warmly at him. 'But now you have us. Me and Jin. And you deny it, but we both see that you care about us. You _know _you think of us as friends. You _care_. But why can't you love? _That's _what I want to change.'

She paused in her musings and glanced to Jin, who looked ready to fall asleep. 'Jin has already come to terms with this bond we share. When he retrieves Shino from that island, he told me that he'll bring her here to meet me and perhaps settle down in the area.'

She turned back to Mugen sadly. 'But you...You'll never stop roaming will you? I know you want a home. I know you're lonely. _I'll _love you! If all you understand is sex, then I'll convince you I care even if I have to screw you senseless!' The thought made her pause, shivers coursing through pleasantly.

'You crave love but feel you don't deserve it and can't ever return it. Is it because of your childhood? The number of people you've killed? Or perhaps you're just an idiot.' She closed her eyes and bit back the laugh that threatened to escape.

Meanwhile, unaware of the thoughts in her head, Mugen wondered if his friends had fallen asleep on him. He raised his head from the side of the pool and glanced at his companions.

Jin had passed out. His head lay limply against the stone at his back and his mouth hung open.

He turned to Fuu who was still staring at him. He saw the smile on her lips and smiled back. "What?"

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

"You're nice."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her drunken state. "I am, huh?"

"Yeah. _I_ _like you."_

Now he wasn't surprised at the words. He already knew she cared about him.

It was the way she said it. She had practically _purred _at him.

Now she was scooting closer and he froze, unsure of her motives.

She stopped right at his side and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He could see the dark outline of her nipples through her bindings. He wanted to see them unbound.

Fuu caught him staring and giggled.

While Mugen was still staring, and she took the opportunity to tilt her head and kiss his collarbone. He just sat there, his face a mixture of confusion and indecision.

But as she watched, his eyes quickly turned dark and he twisted his torso to seize her mouth with his own.

Fuu moaned as he pulled her onto his lap, making her legs straddle his hips. She moaned at the unfamiliar contact as it sent shock waves though her.

He knew she was drunk, but he didn't care. He was going to take advantage of this just long enough to steal a couple of kisses. He opened his eyes and looked past her to make sure that Jin was still asleep.

She seemed to know that he wasn't as absorbed with her as before and she slit open one eye to see him looking at Jin.

'I almost forgot we weren't alone.' She broke the kiss and leaned back, causing him to grunt as her bottom pressed into his crotch. He focused once again on her and felt heat pool in his gut at the way she was looking at him.

Fuu smirked at him, the alcohol in her system making her bold, and brought her hand up to his neck, then raked her nails down his chest to the faint trail of hair on his abdomen. She tugged on his curls and he hissed sharply.

"Why don't we go back home and put Jin to bed?" She asked in a husky voice and he gaped at her.

He stood suddenly, bringing the both of them to their feet and he grabbed Jin, throwing him over his shoulder. The unconscious samurai just grunted. Mugen stepped out of the water.

"Grab the clothes!" He barked.

Fuu just giggled again and picked up their discarded clothing. He was already striding back towards the house, and she sped up till she reached his side.

He was breathing heavily and she could see the bulge clearly outlined in his soaked shorts.

She bit her lip worriedly. 'I'm pretty sure that's gonna hurt.' She made a small sound in her throat and Mugen looked over to her.

He saw her eyes trained on his erection and he growled at her and grabbed her hand as he yanked her towards the house.

Mugen practically threw Jin onto the spare bed, causing him to sprawl somewhat awkwardly, but no protest came from the man. Mugen poked him with his foot but Jin slept on, snoring loudly.

"Good. You better not wake up Four-Eyes, or I'll kill ya."

He exited the room and slid the door shut behind him. He all but ran to Fuu's room and threw open the door. He expected her to be waiting naked and spread open on her bed.

But she was asleep.

He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "Damn it."

She groaned something in her sleep and he realized that she couldn't be too comfortable in the position she was in.

She must have fallen onto the bed and instantly passed out. She was laying on her stomach and her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. Her wet clothes were sticking to her skin and he got a good eyeful of her butt.

He went to exit the room but he paused in the doorway. 'She shouldn't sleep in wet clothes...' He debated with himself for a moment then stepped back into the room and shut the door. He easily picked her up and set her on her back. She only moaned softly at the movement, not waking up.

He opened her closet and pulled out her sleeping kimono, laying it beside her on the bed, then he began to unwrap her chest bindings. It was too difficult to keep sliding it under her back, so he pulled her up to a sitting position and settled behind her to better undress her.

He watched as more and more of her breasts were exposed and he felt himself getting excited. When it was finally undone, he leaned forward over her shoulder and stared down hungrily at her naked chest.

He felt a little dirty for spying on her while she was unconscious but he reasoned with himself. 'She saw me, so this is just payback.' His eyes went to the dark shadow in the center of her thighs and he reached down for the hem of her shorts.

Fuu moaned in her sleep again and shifted against him. "_Muge__n_..."

He jerked his hands back from her hips and froze guiltily, but he realized she was just talking in her sleep so he resumed his action.

"_Mugen,_ _please_..."

He froze again. 'Please what? Please touch you? Please stop?'

She just fell quiet again, leaving him wondering. Now he felt way too guilty and he grabbed the robe at his side. He slipped it onto her shoulders and tied the front, effectively blocking her flesh from his sight.

He moved off the bed and let her fall back onto the sheets again.

He kneeled in front of her and reached up the bottom of her robe to grasp at her shorts. He did it slowly, despite his intentions, and he felt the smoothness of her hips and thighs as he slid the wet fabric off of her.

'At least she's covered. I only saw her tits.' That helped relieve some of the guilt.

He watched her in the shadows and backed towards the door again, resigned to his place on the kitchen floor. But he stopped again. He felt like he was being drawn towards her.

'I just don't want to sleep on the floor...' That's what he told himself as he crawled onto the bed and dragged Fuu up beside him to rest on the pillows.

He flung the slightly damp blanket over them and sighed as Fuu snuggled into him, wrapping one hand around his waist. He drifted off with her warmth washing over him.


	7. Samurai Psychology: Part 1

**AN****: Hey guys, I apologize for the long delay on this chapter. **

**I won't say much except that there was a tragedy in my life that took up my attentions. I'll leave it at that.**

**I hope this is acceptable, and I hope I haven't lost any fans because I took so long.**

* * *

'Mmmmmm, so _warm_.'

Fuu rolled sleepily towards the heat coming from the side of her bed. Her hands blindly searched for the source and she yawned, finally opening her eyes.

The bed was empty. Well, except for her, of course. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, a small frown on her face. 'Was I dreaming? I thought there was someone there...?' She let her fingers idly trail over the rumpled sheets and suddenly jerked her hand back.

'It's hot!' There _had _been someone there. Laying right next to her, keeping her warm. 'Was it Mugen...?' She placed a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart at the thought, then realized that she was in her night clothes. She blinked.

'I don't remember changing my clothes...I don't remember coming home last night...' The last thing she did remember was that they had all gone to the hot springs, hung out and relaxed past sunset, then she had turned to Mugen and... 'Oh dear...'

The memory of their kiss made her face flush. The intensity of it had blown her away. But after that...there was nothing. It was all foggy and blank.

She had a thought and shifted her hips slightly. There wasn't any pain or anything, so that meant she hadn't had sex with Mugen last night. 'At least...I _think _it would hurt if I had...' So he couldn't have been the one to put her to bed, because he most definitely would have tried something.

So that left Jin. Yes, that sounded right. Making sure she was properly dressed for bed and even sharing the futon with her wasn't odd. Her and Jin were very close and there was no awkwardness in sharing a bed. It also made sense that he would wake before her.

She turned to the door and saw it left open. "Jin?" No answer. 'Ah well, he's probably already having tea or something.' She got out of bed and made to get dressed for the day, once again in one of her too-small kimonos. She sighed. 'No more distractions. Today I will finish _at least_ _one _new kimono, and maybe start on Mugen's clothes.'

She didn't see the red flash in the doorway as she started to dress.

As she stepped into the faded blue kimono, she noticed with annoyance that this robe was even tighter on her than the one she had been wearing for the past few days. It pushed and pulled all her curves into whorish proportions. She scowled and shook her head. 'They better not harass me because of this or I will _kill _them.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mugen gritted his teeth as he ran through the forest surrounding Fuu's house. He needed to vent some of his anger.

He had woken up so comfortable and warm with Fuu nestled against his side. It had been a great way to wake up. But then she had started to stir beside him and he lost his nerve. He had slipped out of the bed and through the door even as she opened her eyes. He had paused right outside the door, wondering how she would react to waking in different clothes than what she had gone to bed in.

But then she had called out Jin's name and he had had to stifle the roar he felt welling in his chest. It was infuriating. She constantly chose that damn samurai over him. She had kissed _him _first, fallen for _him _first, and _he _had been to the one to see her first after they had split up.

Although Mugen only had himself to blame for that one.

And now, she had _called_ for _him _first. Didn't she remember who had practically dragged her home the previous night? Didn't she remember crawling onto his lap and shivering so delightedly against him as he devoured her mouth? Didn't she remember how much he had he had trembled right back?

He was so fed up with this. Chasing after someone like her. He didn't even know why he bothered. He'd never chased a woman for so long before, and he'd never been so bothered when they didn't return his advances. He just moved on to the next available conquest or went to a brothel.

But Fuu made him want to pursue her. He wanted her to look at _him_ with the admiration she had in her eyes whenever she glanced at Jin.

He came to a halt in the middle of the woods and panted heavily as anger and something else he couldn't quite define coursed through him. He drew his sword and wildly hacked at the surrounding brush. It wasn't enough. He needed a fight.

Mugen turned and bolted back towards the house. It only took him a minute and he burst through the trees. Jin sat on the front steps, sipping tea calmly as he glanced up and met Mugen's crazed eyes.

Mugen opened his mouth to challenge the samurai, but Jin stood up and simply nodded at Mugen as he drew his own sword. Without a word he charged at the pirate and their swords clashed violently.

Mugen's blood sang as he met each of Jin's thrusts and parries. As he fought though, he realized that Jin wasn't actively attacking him. He seemed to just be participating to the point of blocking and dodging but not fighting back.

"Why the hell aren't you trying to get at me?" Mugen shouted as he attempted to slash at his opponent's ribcage but was blocked yet again. "FIGHT ME!" And he leapt into the air and did a somersault over the other's head, coming to land behind him and slicing at his back.

Jin easily stepped out of the way and met his sword with his own. "You seem to be angry with me. I will let you get out your anger but I will not attack you in such a state as it affects your fighting abilities."

'The bastard's not even out of breath!' Mugen thought as he huffed audibly into the crisp morning air. With a bellow he tried once more to get through Jin's defenses, but he failed and ended up right in front of him, their swords crossed. The metal vibrated as they each attempted to throw the other off.

"HEY! If you idiots are done with your morning routine or whatever this is, then breakfast is ready and getting cold!" Fuu stood in the front door with her arms crossed over her chest.

Her _bar__ely_ _covered _chest.

Suddenly Mugen no longer felt like fighting. He let his sword drop to his side and stared blankly at her. He heard Jin clear his throat and turned to see that their was a light pink flush on that pale face. Jin wasn't looking directly at Fuu but from the blush, Mugen knew he'd caught a glimpse.

"Fuu, I think it would be best if you found something more... concealing."

Fuu huffed and rolled her eyes. "Look Jin, _I know_, okay? I don't have any other clothes to wear and this sorry thing is the last clean piece of clothing I own, so just deal with it." She huffed and turned from them, about to go back inside. "It's just you guys anyway! Mugen's seen enough breasts to last a lifetime, and you saw me last night when you changed me into my nightclothes, so I don't see what the big deal is! Just shut up and come eat!" She continued to grumble as she went back inside.

Jin turned to Mugen with a question in his eyes. "I didn't change her clothes last night."

Mugen jutted out his chin and looked away. "Just drop it. It's better if she thinks you did it anyway She'd probably be creeped out if she knew it was me, so don't go correcting her!" With that he stormed towards the house and left Jin outside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Breakfast was eaten in silence.

Mugen was avoiding meeting anyone's eyes, Fuu was unsuccessfully trying to keep her cleavage under control, and Jin was studying the both of them through lowered lids.

When the meal was finished and everyone was sipping at their tea, excluding Mugen of course who was nursing a cup of sake, Jin sighed in an exceedingly depressed way and he looked forlornly off into the distance, hoping that Fuu would take the bait. She did.

"Is something wrong Jin?"

Jin almost lost his composure and had to suppress a smile at the sweet gentle tone of her voice. He felt honored to have her as a friend and he almost felt bad about deceiving her. But he had to get her by herself without hurting Mugen's feelings, or else the pirate might run off in jealousy and not come back.

He managed to sigh again and he met her eyes with his own. "I just miss Shino. My dear sweet Shino, I haven't seen her in so long..." He dipped his head and sighed again. He risked one swift glance at Mugen to see him merely rolling his eyes, not making any move to leave them.

'Time to pull out the big swords then.' He brought his hands up to the table and discreetly snatched at his teacup, drawing it into his lap. "I miss her so much sometimes...No... _All _the time." While Mugen looked away in disgust at his emotional display, and Fuu fussed over him and tried to think of what to say, he dipped his fingers into his tea.

Giving one shuddering breath, he brought his hand up to his face and pretended to sob. He traced the moisture on his fingers underneath his eyes then removed his hand and looked imploringly at Fuu. She nearly squealed at the sight.

"Oh you poor thing! There's no need to cry Jin! Come here and just let it all out!" He allowed himself to be pulled into Fuu's arms as she mothered over him. He was pleased to see Mugen looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Yuck! I ain't got time for this emotional crud. I'll be back later." He loped to the door then exited without another word.

Fuu continued to stroke Jin's back and murmur comforting things to him. "It's okay Jin. You only have about one more year to go. You'll see her soon enough, and I know you're strong enough to wait till then."

He abruptly sat up, ceasing the depressed act, and rubbed the moisture from his eyes. "Thank you for the kind words Fuu. I feel much better." He smiled innocently at her and she frowned at him.

"Just like that?"

He brought his teacup back up to the table and refilled it. As he took a sip he managed to nod at her. "Oh yes. You were most helpful. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone like you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean 'someone like me'?"

"Someone sensible and caring." He paused to sip his tea, then caught her gaze. "Someone in love as well."

Fuu froze and stared at him through terrified eyes. "Wha...?"

He decided the nonchalant route would be the best approach. "You and Mugen make a rather attractive couple. I was a little surprised to find you two entwined like I did, but I know you both care for each other." He pouted slightly at her. "I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me that you were together. I know I was only here for a week last time but I still would have liked to hear about it."

All the while as he talked, Fuu remained silent, unable to speak.

Jin saw the dumbstruck look on her face and decided to cut her some slack. "What's the matter? Am I wrong? Are you not in love with Mugen?"

Fuu seemed to finally find her voice and she cleared her throat anxiously. 'How does he know how I feel?' She searched for the right words, then met his piercing stare once more.

"Uh...Well, you're wrong about us. We're not together or anything like that. Mugen only showed up yesterday and that's the first time I've seen him since we parted ways. You know I'd tell you if we were. I wouldn't keep secrets from you."

Jin sighed softly. He noticed how she hadn't even acknowledged his question about whether she loved him or not. He'd have to drag it out of her. "Fuu, I know love when I see it, and I see it every time you look at him. Tell me, are you in love with him?"

She made a sort of strangled sound in her throat and let her head fall forward on the table with a bang. Jin was at a loss of what to do as she started to cry.

"Yes!" Her voice was muffled by the table but he could still understand her. "I love him so much it hurts! I've loved him for so long! I think right after you made me realize that I wasn't in love with you, was when I realized I loved him! I had just been denying it because you were so much safer to love!" She broke down completely at this and Jin started to regret drawing this out of her.

He had only wanted her to come to terms with her feelings, but it seemed she already knew completely how she felt. He raised a gentle hand to her shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze. "There there, it's alright. I'm sorry for doing this to you."

Fuu raised her head off the table by a few inches and sniffled loudly as she stared blankly ahead of her. "What do you mean? You haven't done anything."

"Ah, there you are wrong. I was never actually upset about Shino. I only acted that way to get Mugen to leave us alone without getting suspicious or jealous." He sighed awkwardly. "I deceived you so I could question you and force you to realize your feelings for Mugen, but...well, it seems you have already realized them. Which is surprising..."

Fuu's eyes flashed angrily for a moment as she glared at him. "Why is that _surprising_, huh? You think I'm too thick-headed to understand my own heart?"

Jin raised his eyebrows at her sudden mood change. But he wasn't going to coddle her. "Yes." He said simply, causing her jaw to drop.

"Hey! Don't hold back or anything, just tell me how you _really _feel!" Her words dripped with sarcasm, and Jin couldn't keep the small smile that formed on his lips. That only made Fuu angrier.

"Do you really think so little of me? I'm some young girl who doesn't know what her heart wants, is that it?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but it cracked with hurt.

At this Jin frowned. He reached for her arm and pulled her to him in a strong embrace. She didn't even try to fight as she knew he was much stronger. He held her tense form in his arms and stroked her back softly.

"There there, Fuu. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." He murmured to her in reassuring tones. "I was only referring to how in the past there _was _a time when you were unsure of your feelings."

Fuu raised her head slightly and he saw the concentration creasing her features as she tried to think of when she had done that. "Like when?"

"How about when you professed your undying love for _me_?" A swift blush tinted her cheeks as she ducked her head back into his chest. "I seem to remember a kiss too."

"Oh. _That_." A nervous chuckle escaped her and she sighed in embarrassment. "I thought we vowed never to talk about that."

"Sorry. I had to get you to stop being mad at me though. It was the most effective way. Besides, you already brought it up earlier. "

"Yeah yeah, I got it." She turned her head so her cheek lay against his steady heartbeat. "This feeling is different though."

"How?"

Another sigh from Fuu. "I feel such a strange need course through me whenever I'm near him. To my very bones. It's terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time." She wasn't embarrassed to talk about this with Jin. He often helped her talk through any problems she might be having. He always had good advice. It comforted her and allowed her to open up to him.

But at Jin's next question, she felt a blush race from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"Has he bedded you yet?"

'So much for beating around the bush, ey Jin?' She slowly pushed herself away from Jin, praying he didn't notice how intensely she was blushing. As she resumed her seat by the table, she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh..hehe...That's a little too personal, don't you think?"

"So he has..."

She sat upright. "NO!" She blushed again at the smug look on his face.

"I thought so. There's still too much unrelieved tension in the air."

She huffed in frustration and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. "Well, if you knew then why the hell did you ask?"

He shrugged matter-of-factly. "To get you to talk about it." His eyes became serious once more. "I take it that the likelihood of that happening is rather high, am I right?" Fuu just sputtered at him in disbelief of his casual manner concerning her sex life. "Perhaps...as soon as I leave you two alone?"

Fuu had had enough and slammed her hand down on the table. "Enough Jin! How can you speak so casually about something so...so intimate! This really isn't _any _of your business and I don't want to talk about it."

Jin ignored her outburst and continued to probe into her secret affairs. "Whether or not you start a tryst with Mugen is of no concern to me. My only concern is that you don't' get your feelings hurt," He seemed to think for a moment, then added casually, "or end up pregnant and alone."

Fuu felt the fight go out of her and she slumped towards the table, dejected. "I've already thought of all that. I know how to prevent myself getting pregnant. I'm sure Shino mentioned something on how to prevent pregnancy."

Jin nodded in affirmation, surprised that Fuu knew of such things.

"And even though I think Mugen actually does care about me, I'm completely prepared that he can't handle anything more than maybe a few weeks of...umm...being with me." Some of Fuu's determination crept back into her eyes. "I'm aware of the ramifications, aware of the pain I might have to endure, I expect it all. But I can't let him go! I have to find some way to ease the ache in my heart." She turned to look at Jin with raw, emotional eyes. "I'm as helpless to this as you are to Shino. Look in your heart and tell me you understand that!"

He held her gaze for a moment, then dipped his head. "I do understand." Fuu breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the tense conversation seemed to be ending.

When Jin looked back up, he had a small smile on his lips. "How did you get to be so logical?"

Fuu just laughed at the evident pride in his voice. "Hey, I learned from the best!" She leaned forward to give him a strong hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You're like a father to me Jin. And a brother, and a friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." She sat back and smiled at the light blush on the usually stoic samurai's cheeks.

Jin felt much relieved to have put some of his worries to rest. "I'm glad we had this talk. I guess that just leaves Mugen then."

Fuu's eyes got wide. "What? You're not actually going to-"

She was cut off as the door was suddenly thrown open and the subject of their conversation ambled in the door. "Hey, you pansies done crying yet? Can I come back and-_Hey_!" He was also cut off as Jin quickly stood and firmly grabbed him by the elbow, and dragged him back out the door.

"Mugen, it's been so long since we've seen each other. Why don't we go have a drink and catch up?"

Mugen only had enough time to catch the horrified look on Fuu's face before he was pulled back out the door by the unusually amiable samurai.


	8. Samurai Psychology: Part 2

**AN****: Again, I apologize. Ever since the accident, my Muse has given up. But not completely. I am determined to finish this story soon. I promise I will have the next chapter up in a few days. Please bear with me. I am still grieving.**

* * *

"Hold up Four-Eyes! Let me go!" Mugen struggled in Jin's vice-like grip. The samurai had managed to pinch a pressure-point and Mugen was helpless. Every time he tried to pulled his arm away, a sharp pain would rocket through his whole shoulder.

Jin remained silent till they reached the road then he released Mugen, who rubbed his arm angrily and glared back at him.

"What the hell was that? Ya tryin ta kidnap me? Huh?"

Jin just held up a small money bag and shook it gently, causing the coins inside to clink together. "I said I wanted have a drink and reminisce."

Mugen snorted. "As if. No thanks pal, I got better things ta do than watch you get plastered _again_."

"My treat."

"Oh...well, if you put it that way." Mugen slung his arm over Jin's shoulders and gave him a lop-sided grin. "Let's go get drunk, pal!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuu stared at the empty doorway for a few stunned moments. She heard Mugen protests, but then suddenly he got quiet. She got to her feet and made her way to the door to look outside. Mugen had his arm around Jin's shoulder and was whistling happily, tossing a small coin bag up into the air and catching it one-handed.

'Hmmm...That looks like Jin's coin bag...Why does Mugen have it?'

She watched the pair make their way down the dusty road and she couldn't help but feel slightly excited that someone else was taking control of this situation. True, she was extremely nervous about what Jin would say to Mugen, but it would have come out into the open eventually anyway. She hoped he would be able to ferret out some good info for her.

She was more nervous of Jin's protective nature. She said a silent prayer that Mugen would return with all his parts intact when they got back.

Heaving a great sigh, she stepped away from the door and walked to her bedroom. She emerged with the kimono she had started the day before and went to sit on the front steps. Needle in hand, she commenced with her stitching. She only had the edges to seal and the sides to sew.

She really was quite adept with a needle and thread, able to turn out a complete outfit in a couple of days. So she wasn't surprised that as she distractedly pondered over her two friends, that she finished the outfit in her lap.

With a satisfied smile, she held up the garment in front of her to examine it for any flaws or loose seams. Finding none readily visible, she put aside her needle and thread and went inside to her bedroom.

She slipped off the dark blue too-tight kimono, and pulled on the new one. She fastened it around herself and stepped in front of her full-length mirror.

Fuu's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. She had chosen her colors wisely.

The pale blue cloth of the kimono made the pink on her cheeks stand out in a good way. She had trimmed it with a white cloth instead of a darker one, and it accented her milky skin and bright eyes, causing the brown to stand out in a way that she had only ever achieved with a kohl liner.

She turned around and peered over her shoulder to see the view from behind. A large white bird in flight adorned the back of the robe, trailing across the backs of her thighs and over to the side of her hip. It was positioned just enough to draw attention to the enticing curve of her bottom, but not in a lewd way.

Stepping back and facing the mirror once more, she noticed with smug gratification that it fit perfectly. Nothing was squeezed or pinched or exposed anymore. She also noticed how much older it made her look. Well, technically, she looked her age. 'Not like some little kid anymore, that's for sure!' She looked every bit of her 17 years.

It was then that she decided she wanted to wear this outfit for the rest of the day, but she remembered that she desperately needed to bathe. The last semblance of bathing she had experienced had been the previous night relaxing in the hot spring. And that _hardly _counted because she had been wearing clothes and hadn't even had any soap.

She stripped off her wonderful new clothes and grabbed a large towel, wrapping it around herself as she quickly grabbed some soap, a sponge, and a smaller towel for her hair. Then she all but _ran _to the hot spring. She hoped to be finished washing by the time the boys returned.

As she lathered up her hair, she heaved a sigh. 'I hope things are going alright with those two.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a few moments of companionable silence, Mugen ventured a glance at the stoic man beside him.

"Hey...Jin?"

Jin almost stumbled at hearing Mugen use his actual name, but he maintained perfect composure. "Hmm?"

"I've been wondering..." He scratched his neck absently. "...Well, how'd ya get here so fast? You were less than a day behind me."

"I'm sure I used the same way as you. As you said, I was only 'less than a day' behind you."

Mugen stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, but I practically ran the whole way here! How'd you possibly manage ta keep up?"

Jin stopped as well, surprised at this little revelation. He arched a brow in Mugen's direction and Mugen, catching the look on Jin's face, turned away angrily.

"I borrowed a horse." Jin said simply, beginning to walk again.

Mugen stumbled after him. "What? Wait, where is it?"

"In a stable in town. Until I return to my job, it will stay there."

Mugen trailed after him, practically kicking himself for admitting how eager he had been to see Fuu. He just hoped Jin didn't read too deep into it. 'Nah, he probably doesn't even care.'

On the other end, Jin did indeed care. He had merely assumed that Mugen had used a steed as well to reach Fuu. The fact that he had traveled by foot was shocking. It was a week-long journey from where they had parted to get to Fuu's house by foot. But Mugen had done it in three days.

He was either in love with Fuu, or some sort of demon.

Jin thought it was most likely the demon idea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jin watched Mugen down another cup of sake from behind his own still-full cup of the alcohol. The pirate was just nearing the point of inebriation, and Jin had yet to even take a sip. The samurai had no illusions about his tolerance for the drink. He wasn't about to get drunk. He intended to be fully aware as he questioned his companion.

Mugen, too caught up in the excitement of free booze, hadn't even noticed that his friend hadn't even drank anything yet.

They had been at the bar for about 20 minutes, neither saying a word except for Mugen's random suggestive comments about their waitress. Oddly enough, Mugen wasn't trying to hit on her. Rather, it was like her was trying to get _Jin _to notice her.

"That babe's got a nice ass, huh Four-Eyes?" He said with a leer in the girl's direction. "Want me to call her over for ya?"

It wasn't until several failed attempts at making Jin look at the girl's body, that the spectacled man realized that Mugen was very nearly desperate in his efforts. Jin had an inkling that Mugen was trying to tempt him. Draw him away from Fuu into the arms of another girl, so to speak.

Jin shook his head in annoyance. The man's jealousy and paranoia were so transparent that he almost laughed. Even after being repeatedly told that there was nothing but friendly affection between him and Fuu, Mugen still expected them to go off someplace to molest each other. It was almost sad and gave his friend a sympathetic smile, which wasn't even noticed.

Seeing the nearly glassy look in his eyes, he deemed Mugen just drunk enough for talking unrestrictedly, and broached the subject of Fuu. The only way to do this was to be painfully brutal. Jin intended to play on all of Mugen's fears in an effort to get the most emotionally charged answers out of him.

"Indeed, she has a very nice bottom. But not as nice as Fuu's."

Mugen spit out the mouthful of sake in front of him then proceeded to have a rather violent coughing fit as he processed what Jin had said. When he calmed down enough to breathe again, he slammed his empty cup down on the table much like, Jin thought with a small smirk, Fuu had done earlier.

"What the hell was that, you bastard?"

The vehemence in his voice surprised Jin. Maybe Mugen was more drunk than he had previously realized. He decided to proceed with his plan more quickly.

"Surely you've noticed? She has a very attractive figure." He pretended to sip his sake and shrugged with exaggerated nonchalance. "Although, I suppose it's better that you haven't noticed." Another fake sip. "It ensures no interference from you."

Mugen's face suddenly got pale and his eyes narrowed. "Interference in _what _exactly?"

Jin shrugged and looked away. "In case I decide to bed her."

Mugen suddenly exploded, throwing the table in between them up against the wall, and tackling Jin to the ground before Jin could even blink. This was not how he expected things to go.

As he was shoved to the hard floor, he frowned slightly. Jin hated when he wasn't in control, and as Mugen brought back a clenched fist, he realized he had better defend himself or else he might lose some teeth.

He twisted his head to the side just as Mugen's fist collided with the wood where his nose had been just a second before. He didn't look to confirm, but he was pretty sure he heard the wood splinter as the enraged pirate struck it.

In the next instant the anger on his face was replaced with anguish as Mugen registered the pain in his now-wounded hand. He rolled off of Jin and fell to his side, cradling his hand as he whimpered brokenly.

Jin gracefully stood and bowed to the terrified waitress who stood rooted to the ground by where their table used to be, eyes wide in shock.

"I apologize for the mess. It seems my friend has had too much to drink." With that he grabbed Mugen's arm and pulled the shaking man to his feet. He slipped some extra coins into the poor girl's hand and hauled Mugen outside. The silence inside the building suddenly erupted into a flurry of conversation the second the curtain closed behind them. He knew that after a few minutes of gossip, all would return to normal. It wouldn't be the first time a drunk had one too many and caused a scene.

Jin sighed as he helped said drunk walk down the street. He was baffled at how much the normally-strong pirate was reduced to tears over a few fractured knuckles. He'd seen the man get shot, stabbed, and blown up in a matter of minutes and still have enough spirit to crack a dumb joke.

This _could__n't _be the same person that clung so helplessly to him now. After few feet down the road, Jin finally noticed that between his pained groans, Mugen was actually _speaking _to him. He lowered his head and tried to decipher the fiercely whispered words.

"_...p__lease...please don't take her...she'd rather have you...but...I want her...I'm begging you...please...why does she want you more?...it's not fair..._"

Jin snapped his head up, unwilling to hear anymore. For the first time since he's known Mugen, he felt pity for his friend. He felt such sympathy that he knew he's never be able to look at him the same again. The poor man was suffering deep emotional issues. For all his cocky remarks and egotistical ways, he felt severely inadequate.

Jin knew what he had to do, and he tightened his grip on the arm slung over his shoulders. He used his other hand to wrap around Mugen's waist as he propelled them back towards Fuu's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuu had just finished drying her hair after the world's fastest bath when she heard footsteps on her front porch. She reached for her tonto, but then she recognized the metal scrape of Mugen's geta. She was confused as to why they sounded so..._stumbled_.

She unwrapped the towel around her torso and put on her new kimono. She quickly put up her hair in a loose bun, then walked to her door. She saw Jin exiting the guest bedroom as she entered the kitchen.

"Welcome back! Where's Mugen?" She laughed nervously at his silence. "I'd be worried that you scared him off, but I know I heard his geta. Did you find out what you needed to know?"

Jin hesitated, and then bowed his head. "Yes. I did."

She noticed the sad look on Jin's face and her heart stopped. "Oh gods, I knew it! He's not interested..."

At this Jin replaced the pity on his face with his more normal mask and he looked up to Fuu's heartbroken eyes. "Not at all Fuu. In fact, he's _quite _interested. I put him in the guest bed because he got a little drunk. Just let him sleep it off and he'll be fine. I'm just sorry that I have to say I must be going."

Fuu had started to smile at Jin's information, but at the last part she furrowed her brow. "Wait...You mean, leave?"

He nodded. "Yes, I apologize, but something came up and I must return to my job." He crossed to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I'll visit again." He strode to the door then paused with a backward glance. "And Fuu..."

She cocked her head at his subdued tone. "Yeah?"

"If you want to win him over, let him know how you feel. Make sure he knows how much you care." Jin paused and allowed a small smile to come onto his face. "And if at all possible, at every available point in time, tell him how much better than me you think he is."

Fuu had no response to that. She blinked at him. "Wha-"

"Goodbye Fuu. Till next time." Jin walked out into the afternoon sun leaving behind a very confused Fuu.

As he traveled down the road, he mused over the morning. Dealing with Fuu had been predictable and easy. Except for her startling clarity, he had been able to control the whole situation.

Mugen had been..._difficult_. His violent reaction and eventual breakdown had left Jin with no question to his real feelings.

Mugen was in love with Fuu. So much so that he was very nearly going insane with his need for her.

Of course, getting him to admit it to himself and, even more importantly, Fuu, was not going to be easy. Jin had realized that this really wasn't any of his business. He would never tell Fuu about the way Mugen had nearly cried, nor would he acknowledge it around Mugen himself.

To bring up such moments of weakness was not honorable.

He could only hope that it worked out between the two of them.


	9. Flirting With Danger: Part 1

**AN****: Yeah, I know...I said a few days, and it's been a week. Well, I had a wedding and classes to attend, but there is something good. I finally have my muse back! The need to write is back full-force and I am prepared for the juggernaut that **_**is**_** the next chapter.**

* * *

Mugen felt the filmy tendrils of sleep retreating as the pain of yet another hangover took root in his head. He groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow.

The scene at the bar was distorted and fuzzy, but he had an idea of what happened. And now his brain was kind enough to play it over and over in his head.

He had _tried _to get Jin to hit on their waitress. Maybe even get the bastard to sleep with her so he could go back home and have some time alone with Fuu.

But then the jerk had said something about Fuu having a nice ass and he lost it. He remembered attacking Jin and punching the floor. His hand twinged in pain at the memory. All he had thought at the time was that he had to protect Fuu somehow, and that he was going to lose her if he didn't.

Of course, now that he was sober and able to look back on it, he realized that his _almost _ex-friend had been playing him. He had been _pretending_.

Contrary to poplar belief, Mugen was actually pretty intelligent. So maybe he hadn't learned to read till he was 19, and he wasn't too good with numbers, but he had his own skills.

All the 'random' fighting patterns he used were truthfully very calculated. He had to coordinate each part of his body differently as well as his sword, all the while watching his opponents every move. He was also able to read people pretty easily.

Hell, he'd figured out who that guy who had been going around killing samurai was within an hour of meeting him. And he'd known that the tribesman he'd met in the forest wasn't a bad guy, but actually a pretty great guy.

Okay, so he had been fooled by that chick with the 'broken sandal' act who poisoned him with mushrooms, and sure, he had fallen for the geisha/undercover cop who had used him to fight for her. But hey, they had been offering sex. Mugen understood when it came to sex, his brain shut down, so he figured those two didn't count.

But Jin...Jin had basically lied to him. He could remember now the way he had gauged Mugen's reactions as he taunted him about Fuu. Yup, definitely playing him. But why? What was he trying to do?

Suddenly Mugen froze as he realized what he had innocently thought earlier as he had woken up. He had referred to Fuu's house as _hom__e_.

Home.

He had never had a home in his entire life. And he didn't want to get used to connecting Fuu to anything like a home now. It would end out bad, he was sure of it.

He had to leave. He was getting way too comfortable in this house. And waking up earlier this morning with Fuu had been much too wonderful. It was maddening. He was suddenly wanting all the things he had run away from all his life.

Besides, he knew none of it would work. He wasn't the kind of guy who deserved the domestic life and someone to come home to.

He rolled onto his back and wiped at the dried drool trailing down his chin.

"Just what the _hell _is wrong with me?" He asked the ceiling with a sigh.

"I've been trying to figure that out since I met you."

"AH!" Mugen nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the soft voice right near his side. He landed in a tangled heap of sheets and clothes on the side of the bed.

He lay there for a moment in confusion then he scowled when Fuu peered over the edge at him with a giggle and smiled brightly.

"You going to come back up here?"

He grumbled at her and tried to stand as casually as he could before settling back on the bed beside her with his legs crossed indian-style and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What are ya doing in my room? _Again_?"

Fuu blushed slightly but just giggled at him. "I knew you'd need something to drink when you woke up so I brought you this." She held up a large cup with some steamy liquid in it.

He stared at her like she was mad. "I ain't drinking _te__a_." He said the word with contempt and turned his head away from her.

Fuu responded by smacking him on the back of his head

"OW!" He faced her again with a glare and rubbed at where she hit him gingerly. "What the hell?"

She just smiled at him and held up the tea again. "It's not _just _tea. I brewed it with medicine in it. It should take away your headache too."

When she said it, Mugen realized that he did indeed have a headache. It suddenly came over him and he clutched at his head with both of his hands as he bent over his crosses legs and buried his face in the bedsheets.

"Oh shit...Why do I keep havin to wake up like this?" He said with a groan.

Fuu shifted closer to him and placed a moistened cloth on the back of his neck. He tensed at the cool pressure but didn't move away. She began to caress his heated skin in a soothing manner.

"That's a good question. The both of us can't seem to stay sober." She chuckled as she wondered if he was doing it for the same reason she was. To escape her feelings, or at least deal with them better. "Why don't we make a pact to stop drinking for the remainder of your visit?"

At this Mugen abruptly sat up and crossed his arms again, dislodging Fuu's hand from his neck. "That shouldn't be too hard. I'm outta here now." To prove his point, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"WAIT!"

He glanced back and saw Fuu fingers tightly gripping his shirt. Her eyes were big and she looked desperate. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He'd just twist her wrist to get her to let go. He made to reach for her.

"Please Mugen..."

He paused.

"Not yet..."

He scowled. "And what do I have to stay for anyway?"

She flinched as if he had hit her. "You have to stay...Because..."

He turned and faced her, but she didn't relinquish her grip on his shirt and the motion ended up pulling her closer to him.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

She ducked her head. "Because...I..." Then she whipped her head up and he thought he saw triumph in her eyes. "I still have to make your clothes!"

He scoffed at her and waved his hand dismissively. "I don't need new clothes anyway."

"But it's a gift! Please! It's not like you have anywhere you need to be anyway."

This time it was Mugen who flinched, but he turned it into a cough at the last second. Fuu saw it though and felt bad for hitting below the belt with her comment. While Mugen was recovering from his temporary confidence blow, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. He let her.

"I'll make them really nice and you'll look so handsome and people will envy you when you walk down the street. They'll be in awe of you!" She knew he couldn't resist.

After a moment of silence, he turned back to her and nodded. "Alright. Whatever."

She beamed at him. "Great! Now here, drink this and then we'll get started." She held up the cup one more time and this time Mugen took it. Crossing his legs again, he took a tentative sip and stuck his tongue out in a grimace.

"Blech! What the hell is in this shit?"

"Believe me, you _don't _want to know."

Mugen raised a brow at her. "I ain't drinking some mystery brew. Could be poison for all I know."

Fuu narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a small smile. "You're such a wuss. Can't even handle a small cup of medicine."

She saw him pause for a second, then he raised the cup to his lips and drank the whole thing in one gulp. "There! I ain't no wuss!" He tossed the cup behind him and belched loudly, falling onto his back in a bored manner and scratching his stomach like he could care less what she thought.

She just began to laugh. He stared at her in annoyance.

"What's so damn funny?"

She gasped for breath as she tried to control her laughter. "You! You're so predictable! I _knew_ if I said something about you being weak, you'd drink it."

His frown turned into a full-fledged scowl. She was surprised he wasn't growling at her. He opened his mouth once and she could see he was trying to think of a comeback, but nothing came forth. Finally he just pouted and looked away. "You think you're so smart."

"No, I just know how to handle you. I could have said something like 'Jin would drink this' and you still would have done the same thing." She frowned slightly. "Do you hate him so much?"

Mugen was silent for a moment. "I don't hate Four-Eyes...I just-"

"Good!" She cut him off and then plopped down next to him, propping her head up with her arm. "Because you are both my friends and I like him very much."

Mugen closed his eyes as he tried not to remember what Jin had said at the bar as he tried not to feel the heat of Fuu so close to him. He felt the mattress shift and suddenly there was a warmth breath on his cheek. His eyes flew open to see Fuu barely inches from his face. She smiled at him.

"But..." She tilted her head and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. He fought the shiver that ran down his spine. "If you want to know the truth..." She spoke in hushed whispers now. "I like _you_ more."

Mugen stared at her beneath raised eyebrows and his jaw fell open. Was this it? He did a quick mental checklist. She wasn't drunk. Jin was gone. He wasn't drunk.

They were both sober, alone, and in bed. But before he could even blink, she was rolling away from him and standing up. She glanced back at him.

"Come on! Let's go get you measured." Then she practically skipped out the door.

Mugen lay still on the bed, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He didn't have long.

"Mugen! Come on! We've only got a couple of hours before I have to start dinner! Lets _go_!"

He sighed and slowly got up, his headache already fading.


	10. Flirting With Danger: Part 2

**AN****: Are you ready people? Here is it! The LEMON! And it is a doozy!**

**Warning****: This chapter contains ****sex****. Please do not read if you are offended by this. (Although I don't know why you'd be reading an 'M' rated Mugen/Fuu story if you didn't want a little som****e****thin-somethin...) Anyway, ****You have been warned****.**

**Warning 2****: I **_**may**_** lose some of my fans with this one but it had to be done... There is a small ****d****u****bious****-consen****t**** sex scene****... **

**But don't worry! We all know I love Angst, but I'm a sucker for happy endings, and I would NEVER ruin a relationship just for a fic. All my stories will always end good. One way or anot****h****er.**

**Anyway, enjoy. There should be several more chapters after this one, so keep reading!**

* * *

Mugen strolled into the main room and didn't see Fuu anywhere. "Where'd ya go?"

"I'm in my room!"

He found her laying out the fabrics he had chosen across her bed. She was arranging them in layers, trying to find the best combination of colors. He walked up beside her and put his hands on the back of his head as he slouched.

She glanced over at him. "Could you possibly look any more bored?" She asked with a small smile.

He just shrugged. "I'm not use ta special stuff, so..." He shrugged again.

"Well, don't worry. I'm going to make you a drop-dead gorgeous hunk of man." She blushed and glanced at him coquettishly beneath lowered lashes. "Not that you're not _already _attractive."

Mugen didn't even register what she said for a second, then he did a double-take and let his arms fall to his sides as he whirled to stare at her, mouth open in surprise.

But Fuu was already holding up a sheet of black cloth and seeing how it contrasted with his skin tone. He started to ask her what exactly she had meant, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him over in front of her full-length mirror.

"Alright!" She said briskly while she positioned him as she wanted him. "Now I'm warning you, don't move or you'll get an ass full of pins!"

He blinked at her for a few seconds, then let out a sudden genuine bark of laughter. "You sure are weird today." He said with a confused grin, but he relaxed and let her position him. She pulled his arms out parallel to the ground and told him to stay still. He complied as she measured his torso and recorded the numbers in a small book on the bed.

Once she was done, she cocked her head at him and pursed her lips. She seemed to be figuring something out and he was getting impatient.

"What?"

She shook her head as she came back to herself. "Oh nothing, I was just trying to decide which color would go where..." She stepped back and cocked her head again.

Mugen didn't like being scrutinized. He was about to complain, when Fuu stepped right in front of him and dropped to her knees. He nearly gasped and jumped away.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin?" He shouted as he fought to keep his imagination from picturing Fuu doing what he thought she had been doing.

She wrinkled her nose at him and grinned. "I need to get the measurements for you shorts. Duh. Or would you like me to guess? Cause I can guarantee that they'd be loose in all the wrong places."

He panted slightly as he absorbed the logic of what she said and took a cautious step towards her as if she would bite him. He had to shake his head to clear the sudden thought of whether or not she would use her her teeth...

She laughed at his hesitance. "Now who's being weird?"

"Shut up."

She chuckled at him and ran the measuring tape across his waist. He fought to keep from groaning at the feather-soft touch of her fingers on his hipbones. It didn't help that her head was pretty much level with his crotch.

Images of Fuu giving him a sexy smirk and reaching into his pants kept popping up in his head.

"Hold up your shirt so I can see your waist."

He did as she asked and lifted the bottom of his shirt to bare his stomach. He almost lost it when she wrapped the measuring tape around his waist. Her face was an inch from his abdomen and he could feel her breath on his skin. He felt his ab muscles twitch and he prayed she hadn't see it.

No such luck.

"A little nervous Mugen?"

He scowled and huffed in annoyance. "Yeah right. I just don't wanna be pinned in any important areas."

"Oh don't worry. I'm _very _good with my hands."

Mugen frowned. She was doing it again. It was almost like she was..._flirting_ with him. He was a little nervous that his body would start to respond and he wasn't in the mood for that. He would just get his clothes and then he would leave.

This whole scene was too much and he was getting uncomfortable. Taking Fuu to bed would be the final step and he couldn't do it. If he slept with her, he knew he'd have to leave eventually and then Jin would come after him...

He'd ruin the only friendships he'd ever have. It wasn't worth it. _He _wasn't worth it.

He was wrenched from his thoughts as Fuu suddenly ran a warm hand up the inside of his thigh, coming dangerously close to his private parts. He yelped and swatted swatted her hand away.

"Watch it!" He didn't know why, but he was shaking with nerves.

Fuu gawked up at him for a brief moment, then suddenly she pointed to his face in wonderment. "Mugen! Oh my god, are you _blushing_?"

He froze and realized with embarrassment that his cheeks felt hot. He averted his face and scowled. "No! I'm just...It's hot in here!"

Fuu snorted with explosive laughter as she fell onto her back and clutched at her stomach. "Oh-Oh!" She gasped out between violent giggles. "Mugen's _blushing_! I didn't even think it was possible!"

Mugen just crossed his arms and pouted as he willed his face to cool. 'Shit, this is ridiculous. I don't blush. I _don't_.' But it didn't help that Fuu was nearly suffocating with laughter at his expense. He glared at her huddled form.

"You need to stop that. Don't laugh at me!" He almost kicked her, then just used his foot to roll her over so he could see her face. "I said _stop_."

Fuu couldn't speak and tears were running down her cheeks. She looked at him desperately and attempted to form words. "I...I cant! Ha, I'm sorry! It's just...Just so..." She hiccuped and snorted loudly which only made her laugh louder. Mugen felt the corners of his lips twitch up at the sight of her.

"Just so _what_?"

She managed to get a grip on herself, and collapsed onto her back, gulping down air into tired lungs. When she was finally able to, she smiled up at him and said in a breathless voice, "Cute."

Mugen felt his cheeks start to flame again and he turned his back on her. No one had _ever _called him cute. To do so was sudden death. But with Fuu...it was just causing him to feel weird and squirmy, like he couldn't look her in the eyes. It unsettled him. And now that he was facing the mirror, he could see the redness on his cheeks. 'Fuck, I look like I'm ten years old.' He glared at his reflection.

Fuu lay still on her back as she tried to come down from her endorphin-induced high. The sight of Mugen actually blushing had caused such extreme pleasure in her that she vowed to try and get him to do it as much as possible.

And she knew just how to do it, too.

Without warning, Mugen felt that feather-light touch snaking up his inner thigh again and he willed himself not to jump. It worked at first, but then he caught sight of Fuu's face in the mirror. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and he felt him bristle in alarm as he realized that her hand wasn't slowing down. It just kept climbing up his leg. He made to pull away.

But she was too quick. Like lightning, she flipped his wrist and cupped him firmly between his legs, directly over his till-then dormant manhood.

For a few tense minutes, there was nothing but silence as he stared at their dual reflections. He saw his own wide eyes, an almost comically shocked expression on his face, and Fuu, on her knees behind him with her small hand reaching between his spread legs and fondling him.

And goddammit, Mugen was starting to blush again.

He whirled away from her, violently dislodging her hand and glaring at her with all of his self-possessed fury flashing in his eyes. "Just what the _fuck _are you doing?"

Fuu just blinked up at him innocently, like she was unaware of what just happened. "What do you mean? I need to get your cup size or else the clothing will bind you." Her voice was the perfect example of purity.

And that just made Mugen turn a brilliant shade of red. He suddenly felt like he was projecting all his perversions onto her and making this simple session into a lurid display of wantonness.

But then Fuu giggled again and it definitely was _not _innocent this time.

"It felt just like it looked." Now she was practically purring at him.

He made a sort of choked sound in his throat and refused to meet her eyes.

"We're done right? I gotta go take a piss." He stormed out of the room as best he could with his quickly awakening erection making any movement somewhat awkward.

Fuu let him go, confident that he wouldn't run away for too long. She sat back on her heels and heaved a sigh. It had been difficult to maintain the 'seductress' role she had given herself. But seeing Mugen's control crack like that had been exhilarating. She knew that she'd have to keep him on his toes or else he'd quickly lose interest in her pursuit.

For some reason, he seemed almost..._skittish_ around him. Like some virgin who shyed away from a female's touch. It was so disarmingly adorable that she felt herself slipping a little deeper into love.

In the back of her mind, a nagging voice tried to warn her that after finally having him, once he left, she wouldn't be able to live without him anymore. But she ignored it and concentrated on what to do next in her 'grand plan'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mugen paced the outskirts of the forest that surrounded Fuu's house. He was restless and he felt the soon-to-be sharp pangs of lust coiling in his gut. Fuu had aroused him with just a simple touch and now his body was craving more.

But his mind was screaming at him to _run_.

So now he torn between the urge to flee, and the urge to march back into the house and throw Fuu down on the floor and just take her. Fast and hard. Till she truly regretted how she was teasing him.

But then again, he wasn't entirely sure that she _had _been teasing him. There had been some light flirtation, a few secret smiles at him, and then that comment about him 'feeling like he looked' but other than that...

He was very confused. He did not like to be confused. Truthfully, it was the only reason he didn't just up and leave now. He needed to figure out what was going on, and he had to reassert his control between him and Fuu.

He couldn't run away with his tail between his legs.

He'd much rather it be between Fuu's legs.

"Goddammit!" He sat on felled tree log and stared grumpily at his crotch. Just when he was beginning to calm down, he had to think something like that and now he was back to half-mast.

With a defeated sigh, he reached into his shorts and gripped himself, breath hitching as he gave his firming erection a squeeze. He pushed down his shorts so he could move his hand more freely.

He began to stroke slowly as first, but then once he found his rhythm, so fast that he started to get slight friction burn. By then though, he was so lost in the sensations that he didn't feel anything but the quickly approaching waves of release.

He replayed the various scenes with Fuu through his mind as he jerked himself off. _Fuu hugging him tightly in the marketplace, her body pressed hard against him; Fuu massaging his shoulders as she tried to get him to sleep off his drunkenness; Fuu __flinging her arms around his neck the first night he was there after he got back from the whorehouse; Fuu's lips clinging to his the next morning in his bed; Fuu wrestling with him, their sweaty skin sliding against each other..._

Mugen let out a hoarse shout as he released onto his fingers in thick spurts. He slumped backwards to the ground and let out a soft grunt as his back collided with a hard rock, but he was too relaxed to really care. He lay there for some time, watching the woods slowly darkening as sunset drew near.

Belatedly, he realized that he had never pulled up his shorts.

'What a sight I must be. Layin with my legs hooked over a tree log and my dick hangin out.' He had to laugh at himself.

With a groan he sat up and stuffed himself back into clothes and wiped his hand on the grass beside him. It would do till he could rinse with Fuu's water pump. He stood and made his way back to her house. As he drew nearer, he could detect something that smelled delicious. His stomach rumbled and he realized that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He hoped the food was done.

He used the pump to quickly rinse his hands and he splashed some on his face too. It helped take him out of his post-orgasm haze. He found it odd that he was still recovering from his moment in the woods. He had come harder than usual just _thinking _about Fuu. Maybe it was worth the risk to get her into bed.

He shivered as he walked up to the front door and slid it open. Fuu was at the wood stove cooking something in a skillet. His stomach growled again.

Fuu laughed but didn't turn around. "Food in five minutes, Kay? Oh, and I already finished one pair of shorts for you."

He was dumbfounded. "Shit! How long was I gone for?"

She laughed again and he felt another shiver at the silvery peal of her voice. "Only about an hour, but I'm really fast at sewing." She paused then glanced coyly at him over her shoulder. "Of course, that's the _only _thing I'm fast at."

He narrowed his eyes at her. She was doing it again. 'Well fine. Two can play at this game.' Without hesitation he walked up behind her and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"That's good. Cause I like things slow." He felt her shudder and he saw goosebumps raise along her exposed arms. He smiled and straightened up, pausing only to give her a firm slap on her ass, which earned him a surprised squeak, before heading to her room to look at his new shorts. He whistled a little in triumph and glanced back at her as he paused in the doorway. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Fuu had one hand placed over where he slapped her on her bottom and was rubbing herself enticingly over her kimono. And she was smiling at him. He almost stumbled in his steps when she winked at him. Then he was in her room.

'Damn, she did it again! How does she manage to keep turnin it around on me?' He sulked for a moment, but then caught sight of his new clothes and felt his first true moment of gratitude. He picked the garment up and gave it a quick once over.

The design was simple, almost identical to the ones he wore now, except the fabric was black and trimmed with red thread. The effect was chilling, almost like blood flowed through the cloth. He slipped off his old shorts and slid the new ones on, turning to admire himself in the mirror. They fit perfectly, clinging to his hips just right and allowing free movement. He turned and glanced at the back and noticed somewhat amusedly that they also clung to his ass, accentuating his cheeks a little too well.

"I could take that out more if you want. I just couldn't resist making it a little tight."

He turned to see Fuu leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed and a grin on her lips.

"Of course...I prefer them _this _way."

Mugen couldn't think of a suitable reply, so he just answered honestly. "They're nice. Ya did good."

She beamed at the compliment and pushed of the frame to head back to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready by the way."

Mugen stripped and put his old shorts back on before following her and seating himself at the table. Fuu served him rice and fish and he ate greedily, nearly finishing his bowl before Fuu even served herself. He lifted his bowl and shook it at her.

"More."

She just snorted and pushed his hand away. "Get it yourself, you lazy fool."

He scowled. "But I'm a guest. You're supposed ta serve me."

Fuu rolled her eyes and scowled back, but he could see that she wasn't truly angry. "Some guest _you _are. You want something? Get it yourself."

Mugen made a big production of getting up, sighing loudly and making his bowl clink against the table as he sulked over towards the stove to serve himself more food. Bowl sufficiently filled to the brim, he ambled back to the table and plopped back onto his seat-pillow. By the time Fuu finished up her bowl, he was stuffing the last bits into his mouth.

Fuu stood up to collect their dishes and she leaned over Mugen to grab his bowl. He hair brushed by his ear at his side and he grabbed her wrist in one hand without quite thinking, halting it's movement and causing her to drop her dish to the floor.

Suddenly the room was silent and the tension seemed impossibly thick. All day had been leading up to this point and they both knew it.

The seconds stretched on and neither moved. Fuu stayed bent at his side, and Mugen still held a grip on her thin wrist. That simple touch sent both their hearts to pounding.

It happened in a flash.

They turned their heads towards each other and their lips met in a sudden searing kiss. Fuu was falling into his lap and Mugen wasn't quite sure if he had pulled her, or if she had fallen on her own. He didn't care. All he knew was that Fuu lay sprawled on his lap and she was kissing him and matching his passion with equal enthusiasm.

He tilted his head and ran his tongue across her bottom lip in silent question. She immediately parted her lips and he felt the heat of her tongue tangle with his. They devoured each other's mouths like that until Fuu snaked her fingers into Mugen's hair and he felt that familiar heat pool in his gut from that simple touch.

With a ragged moan, he rolled away from the table and lay on the floor with Fuu pinned beneath him. He ran his palms down her sides and broke the kiss to nuzzle at her neck.

He placed open-mouth kisses against her collarbone and gently bite at the skin. He suddenly realized that Fuu was whimpering beneath him, nearly moaning as she clutched at his back.

'This is _so _worth it.' He thought as he reached under her and squeezed the globes of her ass, causing her to cry out breathlessly and grind her hips against his. 'This is worth losing the friendship, making Jin angry...making her hate me after...' Mugen slowed his movements and paused as he realized what he was risking.

Fuu felt him pause and whined impatiently. She wriggled against him and tried to pull his mouth back to hers.

But Mugen stiffened and pushed away from her, sitting back on the floor and breathing heavily.

"Mugen?" Fuu panted, sitting up with effort and looking over at him in question. "Why'd you stop?"

His eyes slowly cleared and he met her gaze briefly before looking away. "I can't do this..."

Fuu blinked and furrowed her brow. She had thought that it had been working perfectly, so why would he suddenly pull away. _She _had been the one to pull away all the times before, so now he had free reign to do what he wanted. Maybe he just expected her to reject him again.

'Well, I can fix _that_.' She thought with a sensuous smirk as she got to her hands and knees and crawled towards him. He was still looking away, deep in thought, as she approached him and straddled his hips.

Mugen jumped at the contact, suddenly realizing that she was on top of him as she pushed him down onto his back. He stared up at her blankly. "What're ya doing?" He muttered, trying to ignore the pressure of her on him.

"Mugen, it's okay..." She whispered as she leaned down to press her chest flush against his as she slowly rolled her hips. He whimpered but didn't reply. "It's okay to do it..."

"Huh?" He managed to choke out.

"I want you to." She rocked against him again causing him to buck his hips up as he groaned. "I want you to take me. Make me yours." She kissed his chin and then trailed down his neck and sucked on his pulse point.

Mugen's mind was beginning to haze over. The gentle suction of her mouth on his neck and the pressure of her hips was nearly his undoing. Her words caused his blood to boil and he almost gave in. But something wasn't right. It was by far the most erotic experience he'd ever had, but it felt _wrong_.

He almost climaxed right then and there when he suddenly realized that Fuu wasn't wearing any undergarments and he could _feel _her where she straddled him. He could feel her intimately, and...

Oh gods...

He could feel the heat and molten wet feel of her soaking through the thin layer of his shorts. He almost screamed.

Instead he shoved her off of him, sending her skidding across the floor. She cried out in pain and he regretted it, but it couldn't be helped.

"Mugen, what the hell?"

He ignored her and got to his feet, grabbing his sword by the door and sliding it open.

"Mugen? Wait! What are you doing?" Fuu was struggling to get up now so he just walked outside.

She ran to the door and screamed at him. "MUGEN! Please! Answer me! What's wrong?"

He paused at the bottom of the porch. Without turning around he answered her. "I told you, I can't do this. I'm not risking it. I don't think I'm gonna come back either." He started walking again.

His steps were abruptly halted as Fuu launched herself off the porch and plastered herself to his back. "_NO_!"

He shrugged her off and resumed walking. He let out a bitter laugh as it started to rain. Lightly at first, then within seconds it was pouring. 'How fitting.' He glanced back at Fuu and couldn't tell if it was the rain, or if she was crying. When she met his gaze she bolted away from her house towards the woods.

"Fuu? What the hell are you doing?" He watched her stumble, but she regained her footing and reached the edge of the forest before stopping and turning back to him.

"Come and get me!"

He frowned. "Huh?"

"I said, COME AND GET ME! I'm going to go hide in the woods, and you'd better come after me."

Mugen felt his frustration growing. "I'm not playing Fuu. I'm leaving."

Fuu shook her head at him. "But it's dark and raining. I don't have any shoes on, Mugen. You better come after me or else I could get hurt." She backed up several steps towards the forest. "If I fall or hurt myself, no one will know where I am. I don't have to work for another week and Jin won't return for a month at least!" Her voice was growing slightly more hysterical with each word and Mugen felt himself growing worried. "If you don't come after me, I could die!"

"Don't be stu-Hey!" But it was too late, Fuu had already turned and taken off into the dark trees. He stood for several minutes not knowing what to do. He should use this opportunity to leave. He really should. As he turned to go, he heard Fuu cry out in pain in the distance, and without another thought, he took off after her in the direction of her voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuu ran blindly through the darkness, the rain soaking through her kimono and weighing her down. Except for the root that she had tripped over before, she was doing okay. Except for the complete lack of knowing what she was wrong with her.

Desperation was making her slightly out of it. All she knew was that Mugen had finally tried to leave, and she had pulled out the only trick she knew of to get him to stay.

Activating Mugen's protective streak.

Since there was no obvious danger available, she opted for the lost-damsel act. And now she was sprinting through the trees, soaking wet, and limping slightly with no clue as to where she was anymore. Every tree looked like the one before and she was sure she had never been this deep into the forest before.

Lost-damsel was swiftly turning into crazed-damsel.

And she wasn't even sure that Mugen had followed her. Her steps began to falter and she leaned against a nearby tree to catch her breath. The tears fell in silence and she knew that she had lost him for good.

Abruptly, she was shoved against the tree by two strong hands that knocked the air out of her already tired lungs. Her feet dangled above the ground and the tree bark dug into her back painfully.

Mugen stood before her, holding her against the tree and panting harshly.

"You stupid girl." He growled at her and Fuu noticed that his voice was...odd.

She looked down at his face and saw the feral glint in his gaze. He looked almost possessed, his eyes glazed over darkly.

His hands shook as he held her up and he sneered at her, his lip curling dangerously. "Ya should know better than to run from a predator. We can't resist the chase. 'Specially when the prey is dressed so provocatively."

Fuu looked down at herself and noticed for the first time how exposed she was. The wet cloth clung to her like a second skin, outlining her breasts, stomach, and eve the slight mound between her legs. She blushed and realized exactly what was wrong with Mugen.

She had pushed him too far. She had teased and flirted with him all day, building his lust to near-unbearable heights, yet not indulging him. Sometimes she forgot that Mugen had practically been raised like an animal, using only his baser instincts for survival. Now his inner-beast had control.

For the first time since Mugen had come to her house, she was a little afraid of him.

Her fear spiked when he hooked his arms under her knees and spread her legs before settling between them. This would hurt. But she made no move to get away. No, this is what she'd wanted.

"I _tried _to stay away, ya stupid bitch! You wouldn't let me. It's _your _fault now." His voice wavered between a croaking whine and unbearable anger.

He reached between them and pushed down his shorts before settling between her thighs and positioning himself at her opening.

"You want me? Fine. _Have me_." He snapped his hips and buried himself in her, violently taking her virginity with a deep groan.

Fuu screamed at the sharp tearing pain. "Oh! Mugen! _WAIT_!"

But he didn't listen and started to hammer into her, grunting with each snap of his hips. He didn't even sound like himself anymore, issuing forth almost animalistic growls and whines.

Fuu felt like crying, but she couldn't do more than cling to Mugen's shoulders and hope it was over soon. It _hurt_. She couldn't stop the pained tears.

Thankfully, it was over quickly. Mugen's lust had been razor-sharp all day and chasing Fuu through the woods had awakened some primal part of him that desired to chase and catch his 'prey'. The sight of Fuu in the darkness, illuminated by the rain and the moon, outlining every inch of her skin, made something snap inside of him.

He hadn't intended on forcing himself on her. Dimly, in the back of his mind, he registered her faint whimpers of pain, but he couldn't stop. She was so tight and wet and hot. He felt himself cresting the first waves of orgasm within minutes and with a snarling cry, he came, shuddering against her.

For a minute all he could do was gasp for air, then he began to come back to himself, and he realized that Fuu was sobbing. Sudden realization flooded through him and he glanced down at her in horror.

'Oh shit, what did I _do_?' Fuu was clutching at his shoulders, her face buried in his neck while she cried, her body shaking as she struggled in his hold.

Even in her despair, she clung to him to help her. Mugen felt at that moment that he could kill himself.

He drew back, pulling out of her as gently as he could, and he cursed when he saw the blood on himself. He released her legs and they fell limply to dangle above the ground. She still didn't let go of his shoulders.

"Fuu...I'm..._I'm so sorry_..." It wasn't enough to convey how truly horrible he felt, but for now, he wasn't going to deal with how _he _felt. He would take care of Fuu first. Even she didn't want him too. He had to somehow make this better.

He shifted her into his arms as he reached down to pull his shorts back up, then he lifted her legs over one arm and used his other arm to support her back. She lay limply in his arms, still crying softly.

With gentle steps so as not to jar her, he made his way back to the house, easily backtracking in the darkness.

Soon, he was walking up the front steps and he noticed that the front door was still open. 'I'm so stupid. Why'd I have to run like that? I made her ran into the woods and then I rape her...All because I was afraid of a little commitment. Afraid of not being able to leave...' He shook his head angrily as he lay her on her bed. "I'm sorry I'm such a coward."

He didn't know if she heard him or not because she didn't respond. At least she wasn't openly crying anymore. She tried to curl onto her side when she felt the futon beneath her, but Mugen stilled her.

"I need to get this off ya or you'll get sick." He said reaching for her robe. 'Because that's so much worse than being raped.' He thought sarcastically as nausea rolled through him.

Seeing her like this was making him want to puke. But he had to be strong. Being weak is what got them into this mess.

Being as gentle as he could, he slipped the sodden garment off her shoulders and flung it over to land in a heap on the floor. He paused for a second, then changed his mind and picked up the kimono and draped on the windowsill, smoothing out the wrinkles. He knew Fuu worked hard on it and he didn't want to ruin anything else of hers. He grabbed a yukata and a towel out of her closet as he passed and deftly slipped the nightgown onto her as he dried her hair.

She didn't make one sound the entire time. She just closed her eyes and let him have his way. Even after what he did she wasn't recoiling from him.

He wanted to die.

But Fuu needed him and he knew what he had to do next, much as he was dreading it. He had to clean her. He had been sitting on the bed by her side as he finished untangling her hair. As he got up to go get what he needed from the other room, he felt Fuu's chilled fingers wrap around his wrist. He whipped his head back to look at her.

Her eyes were red and wet, but her face held determination. "I'm not mad at you."

In that simple statement, Mugen felt his entire being split in two. He fell forward and buried his face in the soft groove of her neck, wanting to cry but refusing to.

"How can you say that? I'm scum. I always knew it. Now there's proof of it." His words were muffled by her skin, and he trembled when she raised a hand to stroke his hair.

"You're not scum. You're wonderful."

Mugen jerked away from her. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I just _raped _you and you call me wonderful?" He was mystified by her. 'Great, you're yelling at her. Way to go, champ. Why not hit her and just make it a well-rounded evening of abuse?'

"Mugen..." Her voice was soft, but steady. "I made you chase me. I teased you all day. And I wanted you anyway. I only cried because it hurt so much. You didn't rape me. Sure, I was a little shocked how it...happened...But, it was mutual. I never said 'no' to you. Don't you remember?"

He hung his head. "Maybe not, but you did ask me to wait...and I didn't."

"Again, only because of the pain." As if to prove her point, she suddenly grimaced and tensed. He saw the pain in her features.

"Wait here." He stood and went into the kitchen.

Fuu lay on the bed and almost laughed. 'Like I can even move anyway.' She was extremely sore, and she was pretty sure she was still bleeding. She could feel the wetness running out of her. It was unpleasant.

She mulled over the past half-hour as she waited for whatever Mugen was doing. True, it had hurt. It had hurt _a lot_. But she was no stranger to pain. She had been beaten almost to death by Umanosuke on her father's island.

This pain wasn't nearly as bad, not even by half. It was just more...intrusive. She felt a little like her insides had been torn up. It was sharp and intimately excruciating, making her wince with each involuntary twitch of her lower half.

Her lids grew heavy and she suddenly found herself growing sleepy. The logical part of her brain was warning her that this was merely a way for her body to escape the pain, and she had a final weary thought that maybe she was also escaping her heart-ache as well before sleep overtook her.

This was how Mugen found her. Passed out on the bed even though he knew she must be uncomfortable.

He set down his supplies, three small bowls; two of which were filled with water, a full boiling tea kettle, and several small hand towels. Gently pulling her up to a sitting position, he cradled her softly so as not to wake her. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. He let her sleep through his movements because he knew the motion would hurt if she were awake.

She moaned softly in unconscious protest as he maneuvered her so she was sitting in his lap, her back pressed against his chest and her legs straddling his own. He reached down for one of the clean cloths by the bed and dipped it in the bowl full of luke-warm water, squeezing it to drain out the excess, then pushing apart the sides of Fuu's white yukata.

He moved slowly as not to wake her, and pressed the cloth to the abused flesh between her thighs, gently cleaning away the blood and his own seed. Even though he wasn't being rough, Fuu started to wake anyway. She tensed when she felt that trespassing hand on her sore skin, and tried to escape from the lap she was on.

Mugen wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her back against him, whispering soft reassurances into her ear.

"_Shhh...It's okay...I've got you._" He felt like a bastard when she calmed at his voice and let herself be held against his chest. "I'm just cleaning you up...I'm not gonna try anythin."

For several minutes, he cleansed her, pausing only to rinse the cloth several times before returning to his careful job.

Fuu didn't feel embarrassed at all. She was nestled against him, her bottom pressed snugly against his groin, and her legs were being held open by his own legs. But she didn't feel vulnerable. Far from it, in fact. She felt completely safe. She was still slightly groggy, but she noticed how soothing Mugen's voice was and how delicately he was washing her.

If she _had _actually been mad or upset about the whole 'up against a tree' episode, then she would have instantly forgiven him for his tenderness. As it were, she just fell a little more in love, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder and reaching up one arm to drape around his neck.

Mugen's movements faltered at her trusting touches. He felt the urge to cry again, but as before, his body refused to let him. Twenty years of hard living had taken away his ability to.

So he just lowered his lips and pressed a fleeting kiss to her neck in silent apology. Fuu tightened her grip on his neck and sighed contentedly.

Mugen's touches were starting to feel good.

But all too soon, his questing hand stilled its movements and he discarded the soiled rag. He picked up a new one and dipped it into the second bowl of water. This one had water directly from the pump outside and was still ice-cold.

He squeezed it to drain the dripping excess then murmured a quick apology into Fuu's ear before bringing the freezing cloth to her skin.

Fuu shrieked and flinched away from his touch, whipping her head up to look down at herself and tightening her hold on his neck almost painfully.

"Mugen!" She whined even as she tried to twist her hips away. But it was to no avail. Mugen's grip on her waist and his long legs pinning hers open, prevented any kind of escape. She shivered and fell back onto him limply, teeth chattering. "Mugen...It's cold...Take it away..."

He tried to snuggled her closer to him and warm the rest of her with his body, but he didn't remove the cloth. "Shhh..." He soothed. "This will take down the swelling. Just relax and let me fix what I did." He dunked the cloth back into the cold water and brought it back to her, covering the entirety of her womanhood.

She whimpered and turned her head into his neck. He could feel her rapid breaths on his adam's apple, and he shivered as well.

Once he felt that her skin was sufficiently cooled, he tossed the moist cloth onto the floor with the other one. He picked up the third hand-towel and draped across his knee. With his free hand, he lifted the tea kettle off the floor and poured some of the steaming liquid into the third bowl. It wasn't boiling anymore, but it was still hot. He picked up his rag and let it soak up the heated water, then he lifted his hand to Fuu once more.

He paused this time, letting her calm down. "Don't worry. It's not hot enough to burn, but the heat will help take away the pain." Then he pressed it to her and she gasped again.

But this time, it was because the heat felt..._good_.

'Pain?' She thought distractedly. 'What pain? This feels so nice.' Fuu let her body fall bonelessly into Mugen as he used deft strokes to soothe away her discomfort.

For several minutes, Mugen was unaware of just how much Fuu was enjoying his touch. Then she unconsciously tilted her hips up to give him better access, and he froze.

He examined the girl in his arms. She was panting softly, her cheeks flushed pink and her legs no longer straining to close. He noticed that she had tangled her fingers into his hair and was tugging softly in time with his movements.

His brain told him this was wrong. But his body was already hardening in answer to her soft breathy moans.

He dropped the rag onto the floor and brought his hand back to Fuu. This time skin met skin and he stroked her with his fingers.

She arched her back with a broken cry. He bent his head to her neck again and nipped softly at the skin there. Fuu just trembled in his grasp and alternated between pressing into his fondling hand, and thrusting her bottom back into his erection. He moaned at the contact.

"Fuu..." He gasped as she writhed against him. "Give me a second chance...Let me show you it doesn't hurt...I can make you feel good this time." He ran his tongue up her neck and captured an earlobe between his lips, nibbling lightly.

Fuu was nearing the brink of something and she desperately wanted to go over the edge so she used her free hand to untie her yukata, bearing her skin to the chill night air, and twisted her head to seize Mugen's lips with her own.

"Yes!" She cried between frantic kisses. "Please!"

Mugen turned her so their chests pressed against each other and he kissed her again. Deep and probing, licking and biting at her willing lips. He leaned back and dragged her further onto the bed. He ran his hands down her sides, exploring her fully, hands reaching everywhere. Fuu lay completely submissive beneath him, and her unwavering trust was the only thing keeping him from losing control.

While he kneaded the soft mounds of her ass, he bent his head and nuzzled her breasts, catching a nipple with his lips and suckling at her.

Fuu moaned and arched off the bed, not sure how to reciprocate and unable to anyway. Her mind was lost and she reveled in the feel of his hands possessing her body.

Mugen licked around her nipples then snaked back up to her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and rolling it against her own. Fuu whimpered into his mouth and her finger found themselves trying to pull off his shirt, but for some reason she was clumsy and couldn't figure out how to do it.

Mugen noticed and was able to pull off his shirts even as he was kicking off his shorts, only breaking the kiss for a second before meeting her lips again and letting their naked bodies meet for the first time.

They both gasped at the wicked sensation, rubbing against each other and noticing that they were covered in sweat which caused their skin to slide across the other's.

Mugen braced himself on his forearms and panted heavily as he tried to speak. "Fuu...I can't wait any longer." He was settling between her legs and guiding himself to her even as he spoke. It took every single ounce of what little control he had to pause and make sure that Fuu still wanted to continue.

She answered his unspoken question by wrapping her legs around his waist and slowly pulling him into her. He let her set the pace of his entry and fought to keep from thrusting in all at once.

Then he was completely buried in her and he shook violently as he let her adjust. He glanced down to her face to see her watching him with hooded eyes.

"It's okay..." She whispered. "It feels good. Don't stop."

So he didn't, withdrawing so only the tip of his length was in her, then snapping his hips hard to sheath himself once again. Fuu arched her back off the mattress and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his flesh.

Mugen started to thrust into her with rapid forceful snaps of his hips, grunting with each tight squeeze of Fuu's inner muscles. He wanted to tell her that if she wanted to stop, he would.

But he found that he couldn't. So instead of making false promises, he bent to her lips once more, taking her mouth and possessing it fully with his tongue.

He felt himself rapidly approaching orgasm and he shoved one hand between their bodies to stroke the sensitive nub between her legs. She cried out again as he pinched it hard, causing her to suddenly climax as sensation overtook her.

She shrieked in his ear, clawing at his back and trying with all her might to pull him deeper inside her with her legs as she came. He felt her break the skin on his back and he found it strangely erotic.

The feel of her nails scratching his skin and the clenching of her inner muscles around him sent him flying off the edge and he gritted his teeth as he fought to keep from shrieking as well. For several seconds, he braced himself over Fuu rigidly as his orgasm ripped through him, then he collapsed onto her.

He didn't even register that she was giggling softly before he completely passed out.


	11. Romp

**AN****: All right, even though I hate doing this...**

**Warning****: There is ****SEX**** in this chapter! ****Do not read if it offends you****! Do not read if you are a prude, or if you are rude, or if you have an attitude, cause then I'll be screwed! Okay?**

**Anyway, only one chapter left! OMGWTF! Haha, anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing his unconscious mind registered were the fingers. Someone was running gentle fingers through his hair. Almost like a caress, a stroking touch. Mugen almost purred in his throat and nuzzled closer to that sweet soft hand.

He heard a quiet laugh right near his ear and felt his chest grow warm at the soothing sound. He was so content. The warm skin he was resting his head upon was rising and falling with slow breaths and he heard a strong steady heartbeat thudding below his ear.

He realized he was nestled against her side and his head lay on her stomach, just below her breasts. He reached up and let one hand drape across the satiny mound. Fuu didn't protest.

_Fuu._

It was Fuu who lay so comfortably beside him. It was her caring fingers combing through his hair. It was her lovely breast that he was groping.

Mugen let one sleepy eye flicker open and he took in his surroundings. They were on Fuu's bed, blissfully naked and intertwined in each other's warmth. The hand that wasn't petting him was wrapped around his back and curled over his shoulder in an almost possessive gesture.

Mugen tilted his head upwards on Fuu's belly towards her face and saw her looking down at him serenely from the pillows. She met his eyes and gave him a beautific smile, one he felt himself returning full-force.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Fuu's voice was a little hoarse, and Mugen wondered why.

'Oh...right.' Last night's whirlwind of events came rushing back to him and the smile on his lips died suddenly. He averted his gaze and bit at his bottom lip. He felt at once aroused and ashamed. The wall he had built around his heart was crumbling apart and he felt nearly breathless with the pain of the new feelings.

Fuu felt him tense beside her and she tightened her grip on his shoulder, moving her free hand to his face and gently stroking his cheek.

"Do you regret last night?"

Mugen felt like his raw emotions were all teetering on the edge of his lips, and he had to fight back the urge to sob. "I hurt you." He cursed inwardly at the trembling, childish tone of his voice. He felt like such a wuss.

"Mugen..." She slid her hand from his cheek to his chin and tilted his face up to hers. She craned her neck forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm not an idiot, contrary to what you may think. The first time _always _hurts for a girl, and I knew that. Sure, the pain can vary depending on how it's done, and true, up against a tree and in the rain probably wasn't the best way to lose my virginity-" Mugen shivered and closed his eyes to block out her piercing stare. "-_But_, that aside, it wasn't horrible. It was either that or I drag you back here and we do it in my bed, which we ended up doing anyway, sooo..."

Fuu realized she was rambling and bit her tongue as she searched for the right words to bring Mugen out of the dark space he had seemed to retreat into. She sighed.

"You think you raped me." It wasn't a question, but Mugen nodded anyway. "Well, _I_ don't. And I know for some reason you seem to want to make yourself out to be the bad guy, but I _assure _you that you're _not_. You may have done some bad things in your life, but that wasn't one of them. Not once did I ever think 'I wish this wasn't happening'. I only wished it hadn't hurt so much, but that can't be helped. Besides, rape is when one person takes someone else without their consent." She gentled her grip on his chin and ran her thumb across his lower lip seductively. "I _wanted you _Mugen. I wanted you so bad I was going _insane _with wantingyou."

Mugen's eyes flew open and he stared at Fuu in shock. She was smiling softly and gazing at him from beneath lowered lashes. Mugen shivered again, but for a different reason. He couldn't help but slide himself up her body and capture her lips with his own. He let his chest press her into the bed and he sighed happily into her mouth as he twined his tongue with hers.

Fuu sighed as well, relieved that he seemed to believe her words and forgive himself, even if only by a little. She felt Mugen slide his arms underneath her back as he hugged her tightly. He drifted away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He nuzzled the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sending shivers through her.

Fuu was a little taken aback by how sweetly he was touching her. Not that she was complaining, just surprised. She hugged him back and brought one hand up to his scalp again to stroke his tangled locks. He whimpered softly at the touch and continued to nuzzle her neck.

Fuu closed her eyes and just enjoyed the embrace, enjoying everything he was giving her. "My my, Mugen. You sure are affectionate this morning. If this is how you always are after sex, I'll have to make sure we do it all the time now." She laughed softly.

"_I love you_."

Fuu froze.

Though the words had been muffled against her neck, she'd heard them crystal clear.

"Wh...What?" She asked breathlessly.

Mugen didn't respond.

Never in all her life did she ever believe that Mugen would love her, much less actually _say _that he loved her. She found that she had stopped breathing and she inhaled sharply as she tried to calm down.

For a few tense moments, neither of them moved and she was afraid that he was going to take it back, but she realized that he was tense because he was _waiting_. He was waiting for a reply.

She buried her fingers in his hair and tightened her arm around his back as she repeated the same words back to him, striving to keep her voice from breaking.

"I love you too."

Mugen relaxed in an instant, all his muscles becoming liquid as he draped over Fuu's still tensed form. Fuu, upon sensing his relief, relaxed as well.

She wasn't exactly sure what they were supposed to do now. Mugen had yet to remove his face from her neck and she had the slight feeling that he was hiding from her. The best thing to do now that they both realized their feelings was move on with their acceptance.

She poked him lightly. "Umm...Mugen? I kinda need to get up."

He grunted in protest, but disentangled himself from her arms and rolled over onto his side, his back to her.

Fuu could sense him trying to distance himself from her and she frowned at his back in consternation. 'So stubborn!' She sat up and poked him again. "Hey!"

He peered back at her over his shoulder with an annoyed expression on his face.

She just smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll be right back. Don't move your sexy ass outta this bed. We can pick up where we left off when I get back." She winked at him.

She had meant to make Mugen smile with her sultry tone, but he just nodded and let his head fall back to the pillow with a sigh.

That was it. Now she was just plain pissed off. She appreciated his concern, but enough was enough already! She poked him again, hard this time. "Alright, listen up you asshole!"

Mugen spun around to gape at her so fast, she was surprised he managed to stay on the bed.

"I am sick of this wounded animal act! Why don't you actually grow some balls and stop being so whiny?"

Mugen stared at her in shock for a few silent seconds, then he furrowed his brow and scowled at her. "Hey, shut up bitch!"

She got onto her knees, not caring that the sheet had fallen away and she was naked before him, and scowled right back, ignoring the sharp twinge of pain that spiked through her abdomen. "Well, its true! You're so concerned about me being hurt, but you've been moping around like some little baby! It's _worse _than the pain! Why don't you act like a man Mugen?"

Mugen face had lost all traces of self-pity, to be replaced by something much darker. "I _am _a man!"

She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. She arched one slim brow at him challengingly. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

Mugen growled and pushed her backwards, making her bounce onto her back. He was on her in an instant, shoving between her legs and plunging his ever-present morning erection into her in one swift motion. They both grunted at the pressure.

"Is _this _man enough for ya?" He asked with a sneer as he undulated his hips with a twist.

Fuu met his stare dead-on and growled at him, wrapping her legs firmly around his hips and dragging him further in. "No! _Harder_!"

Their lips crashed together and Fuu let her head fall back to the mattress as Mugen covered her body with his own, dragging his skin across her and biting at her lips. He changed the angle of his hips and Fuu moaned loudly into his mouth as he suckled her bottom lip in between his teeth.

She threw her arms over his back and pulled him close, so their bodies lay flush against one another. She deepened the kiss and moaned again as he kept snapping his hips into her.

"Oh...Oh gods...Mugen!"

It became apparent that the mood had changed. Instead of fighting, they were suddenly clinging to each other. Grinding together to find the most pleasurable angle and speed.

Mugen was panting in her ear as he clutched at her hips. He abruptly stilled his hips and pulled out of her. She whined in protest, but Mugen's hands were already on her sides, turning her onto her stomach and pulling her legs up so she was resting on all fours.

She glanced over her shoulder in question, but he was behind her immediately pressing the head of his length into her. He slipped in and stayed still for just a brief moment before pulling back out so only the tip remained, then slamming back to the hilt, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips.

"Uhn!" Fuu shrieked at the new angle. Mugen started a swift rhythm behind her and Fuu felt her arms give out at the jolts of pleasure spiking through her. She fell forward to her face and braced her hands on either side of her head. Her fingers clutched at the sheets as she felt herself quickly ascending her peak.

Mugen had his head thrown back and grunted with each forward thrust. He was close as well. He couldn't think clearly, so he just focused on the feeling of Fuu's tight inner muscles squeezing him so sweetly.

"Ah!" Mugen shuddered and fell forward, pressing his chest against Fuu's back and planting one hand firmly on the futon near her shoulder to keep from crushing her. He was so close now. He had to make sure she came too. With the hand that wasn't holding him up, he reached around her hip and stroked her between her legs, right on the small sensitive mound above where he was thrusting.

"Uh-uh-ah! Mugen!" She squirmed underneath him and then arched her back sharply as she came. He felt her clamp down on him, milking him, and he orgasmed with a choked cry as he spasmed over her for long seconds.

Spent, he collapsed onto Fuu's trembling form as he forgot that he was trying to keep his weight off of her. She grunted at him half-heartedly in protest.

Neither spoke for several minutes. Then Mugen remembered how to move, and he rolled off to the side with a groan.

"Fuck."

Fuu giggled. "Yeah. I know." She paused for a moment and wrinkled her nose in thought. "I like how you stopped our argument. Very effective."

Mugen snickered at her. He felt like himself again. Meaning his emotions were stuffed back inside the box where they belonged.

He glanced over to see Fuu still bent over with her knees tucked under her. "Ya know, ya might wanna move or else your muscles are gonna stick like that."

She smiled at him and shifted slowly to the side of the bed, wincing at the tension in her legs and the still-present ache of her lost virginity. "Okay, so now I _really _have to go. I'll be right back." She started to move off the bed.

Mugen's hand shot out and snared her wrist. "Where ya goin?" He demanded.

She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, not really wanting to explain it but seeing no other option. "Well, I have to go find some herbs. To make some tea."

"Make tea later. Sleep now." His voice was firm.

She giggled again, glad that he was no longer wallowing in remorse. "I can't. If I don't make this tea soon, then it would be...bad."

He cocked his head at her, sprawling out on the bed naked as the day he was born. Fuu fought not to stare lest he distract her from her task.

"How would it be bad?"

"It just would, believe me." She stood and tried to shake his hand off.

He yanked her down to him and rolled her underneath him just like, she couldn't help but remember, the day she had first seen him naked.

"Humor me. Tell me how it would be bad. Or else I will do something _bad _to _you_." He ghosted his fingertips down her sides, and Fuu squirmed a little under the ticklish touches.

She sighed, accepting her defeat. "Alright. I need to go find a plant called Immunculi. Then I need to pluck some leaves and brew a tea out of it..."

He raised his eyebrow impatiently. "And?"

She squirmed again, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. "Well...I need it...so I don't...geppemgernt..."

He shifted closer. "Say that again, and this time, try actually makin words."

"_Fine_! I need it so I don't get pregnant!"

He blinked down at her, stunned.

Mugen cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted off her. He couldn't meet her eyes. He had never stopped to think about the consequence of their actions. "Where'd ya learn about stuff like that?" If he hadn't felt her virginity tearing around him himself, he would have thought she was having illicit affairs.

He still felt jealous anyway.

Fuu was sitting on the side of the bed, slipping into her yukata. "A girl learns interesting things when she's trapped in a whorehouse. Whether she wants to hear it or not... But I'm thankful I remembered that. I know where some is in the woods, I'll be right back."

"Umm...Okay..." Mugen felt like he should go with her, but found the whole situation too uncomfortable. 'Does she not want a kid from me?' For a split second, Mugen felt hurt by this thought, then he sprang upright as he realized that he was considering having a kid.

He shook himself violently. 'I will _not _be thinking shit like that!' Thoughts thoroughly cleared, he now had to attend to his growing embarrassment about his declaration to Fuu.

"Fuck, I'm screwed." He reached down to the floor and picked up his shorts, sliding them up his legs as he stood. "Shit shit fuck shit fuck." With that, he felt better, but still frustrated at his earlier behavior.

He had woken up so unbelievably relaxed that he hadn't put up his usual guards. Plus, the shame and concern from the previous night was still fresh in his mind and not being used to such feelings, he hadn't known how to deal with them. They'd made him vulnerable. He felt like a wimp, cradling Fuu like a treasure and proclaiming his love.

'Blech.'

He gagged as he remembered. Sure, Fuu was cool and everything, but he didn't _love _her. He didn't know how to love. Whatever he felt for Fuu wasn't love. Most definitely not. Nope. No, no, no.

Right?

He shook his head again, dislodging those creeping thoughts and walking out to the kitchen. Fuu was just coming in, carrying a handful of greenish leaves and the tea kettle, supposedly filled with fresh water. She set in on the stove, added some new wood from the nearby pile and stoked a fresh flame from the still-burning embers.

Mugen took a seat at the table silently.

"Would you like some breakfast Mugen? I don't have much, but I could make some oatmeal with honey and cinnamon." She stood by the stove as her water heated and studied him. "Sound good?"

He waved dismissively. "Yeah, whatever."

"Good." She set about gathering two dishes of oats, and used the now-boiling water to moisten them. She set the bowls on the table and also poured some tea into her cup. The leaves were already torn up and steeping in the water.

They ate in silence. Fuu took a tentative sip of her tea and grimaced. "Yuck!"

Mugen glanced over and strangely felt sympathy for her. "Sorry." He muttered.

She cocked her head at him and furrowed her brow. "For what?"

He motioned towards her tea. "Ya gotta drink that cause-a me."

She snorted. "Idiot. I need to drink this cause of unwanted children."

"So you don't want kids?" He asked before he could stop himself, cursing himself mentally.

"Uh...Maybe someday. But I'm content with my life like it is. Like it is right now. With you here." She smiled shyly at him.

Mugen felt his instinctual nature growing skittish at her words. He pushed away from the table and stood. "Look, you can't back me into a corner like this. I can't stay here and you can't-"

"Mugen! Shut up and sit down. I'm not asking you to stay."

He felt deflated suddenly and sat back down. "Why the hell not?"

She rolled her eyes. "I couldn't do that to you. I know you have to be free. But..." She got to her knees and slinked around the table to sit right by his side. He watched her warily. "If you ever need a place to stay or someone to warm your side, you are always welcome here. I'll always be there for you Mugen."

She slid her arms around his neck and burrowed into his collarbone, kissing the warm skin. Mugen shivered at her touch, overcome with some confusing emotions by her words. The panicky urge to flee was dying. He didn't want to leave anymore. Not anytime soon anyway.

Maybe it was okay to just hang out here. Until he felt the need to leave again.

He leaned into her and licked the skin along her jawline. She just giggled at him.

"Fuu...?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should plant some of that Immonkey stuff in your garden so you won't have to walk so far in the mornings..."

* * *

**AN****: No, there is no such thing as "Immunculi". I just made up that word (I think...).**

**No, I don't know if they had oatmeal 'back in the day' in Japan. But I wasn't in the mood to make this elaborate breakfast scene. So oatmeal it will be.**

**Please forgive Mugen's OOC-ness, it is very hard to write an emotional, scared, and in love Mugen, so please, stay with me! We are experiencing a new side to Mugen, so technically he is not OOC, just growing up. **

**Yes, I know Mugen was 19 when the anime aired, but emotionally and mentally, he is an ador****a****ble vulnerable little chibi boy who sucks his thumb.**


	12. Epilogue

**AN****: ACK! It's the last chapter! OMG, I'm so nervous! I hope you all like the ending. If not, well...Oh well.**

**Let me announce with GREAT PRIDE, that my stories "What Happened To You?" and this one have ****both**** exceeded over 10,000 hits!**

**HOORAY! **

**I am so touched that so many people have witnessed my stories! It gives me awesome validation. But REMEMBER, numbers are just numbers. A REVIEW is what I **_**really**_** crave. Let me know if this story made you happy or sad or angry or wehatever! JUST LET ME KNOW!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Two Months Later_

The sun cast a fading mosaic of color along the worn dirt road.

A lone figure walked leisurely but with great purpose. He seemed intent on his destination and spared not one sideways glance along the path. People moved out of his way not because he was seen as one to be feared, but because his steps were so graceful and one hated to slow those fluid movements.

Finally with a weary sigh, Jin came to stand in front of the familiar wooden steps of Fuu's house. A small smile lifted the corners of his somber mouth and he walked up the stairs to the front door.

With narrowed eyes, he paused mid-step.

The front door was wide open, almost as if someone hadn't had time to close it. He stepped further through the archway and stared around in great concern.

There was torn clothing littered across the floor, thrown in half-hazard piles. Food was splattered everywhere. The table was overturned and one of the sitting cushions was thrown against the far wall. The place was in shambles.

For the first time since they parted, Jin felt horror that something had happened to his Fuu. 'I _knew _I should have stayed with her!'

He knelt on one knee beside what looked like Fuu's torn obi and took in the scene, trying to piece together what had happened, when he noticed that the food was still slightly warm.

'It's still warm! That means it _just _happened.'

With a surprising burst of speed, he raced back outside and searched the ground frantically for tracks of any kind.

"Fuu? Can you hear me?" The shout echoed across the trees but received no answer. But suddenly, he noticed the little footprints leading into the woods. That was the direction he sprinted off into.

He almost stumbled when he heard it.

A long drawn out wail of someone in pain. It was Fuu.

Following that sound, he broke through the thick brush and came upon them.

'Ohhhhh...dear.'

Never more than in that exact moment did Jin wish he really _did _have bad eyesight. So he could claim that he wasn't seeing what he knew he _was _seeing.

Fuu and Mugen.

In the hot springs.

Butt-naked.

'And taking full advantage of that fact.' He thought with a faint shudder.

Mugen had Fuu pinned against one of the rocks on the outer edge of the water. All Jin could see of her was her slender legs wrapped around Mugen's back.

Oh the horror.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he retreated slowly back into the shadows of the trees.

Damn pirate and his goddamn ears.

"Enjoyin the show Four-Eyes?" Mugen was still pressing Fuu against the side of the rocks, but he had craned his neck back to stare triumphantly at the shocked Samurai.

Jin was rapidly turning red at being caught spying, but Mugen, as shameless as he was, was just grinning at him.

Fuu, who for her part was just coming down from an incredible orgasm, had only just noticed their company.

She shrieked and clung even tighter to Mugen before she realized who it was. Peering over her lover's shoulder, all the color drained from her face as she stared at her surrogate 'brother'.

"Jin? It's not-I mean this isn't-We weren't-!"

"Oh yes we were!" Mugen crowed, every bit the displaying alpha male.

It was then that Fuu and Jin both noticed the same thing.

Although the water hid the fact from Jin, Mugen's subtle movements said that he was still very deliberately thrusting into Fuu.

And he was staring straight into Jin's eyes as he did it.

With an angry squeal, Fuu brought her legs up and planted her feet firmly on his tanned chest, kicking him off.

"Mugen, you pervert! Don't do that when Jin's right there! Or ever again!"

Mugen's laughter rang out through the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The three of them sat around the table in the messy kitchen awkwardly, trying to forget what just happened.

Except for Mugen, who was only half-dressed in his old shorts and lounging on his side, smirk firmly in place below his mischievous eyes.

Suddenly he frowned. "Ya didn't really mean that right Fuu? About not screwin ever again?"

Fuu blanched and opened her mouth wordlessly, failing to form a coherent thought.

Jin picked up the lead for her. "Mugen, if you don't leave me and Fuu alone to talk in private right now, then I will start planning your wedding."

No sooner had the word 'wedding' passed his lips, then Mugen was scampering to door in panic, disappearing into the night.

"Mind explaining what happened here?" Jin gestured to the disheveled room.

"Uhhm...I'd rather not talk about that..."

* * *

"_Jeez, Mugan! Can you just be a little grateful for once?"_

_Mugan sat back and munched on the scrumptious meal Fuu had prepared for them. Once again, he did nothing but complain about it._

"_Well," He said between mouthfuls. "Maybe if ya could make something that actually tasted like food, I wouldn't have ta complain."_

_Fuu clenched her jaw and fought to quell her irritation. 'He doesn't mean it. He loves your cooking. He's just trying to cause trouble because he's still not used to having such a normal relaxing life.'_

_And it was true. For two blissful months, they had lived together, ate together, slept together, and 'slept' together. It had been wonderful. But whenever Mugen felt too comfortable he would bug Fuu for at least a whole day with nothing but nit-picking._

_Earlier that morn__ing, he had complained that the new shirt she had made for him was too big and itched like crazy, even though Fuu _knew _that it fit perfectly and was made from the softest cloth._

_He was just such an ass sometimes._

_And today had been particularly difficult. He seemed more obnoxious than usual. Fuu had a feeling that he was testing his limits. Trying make sure she wouldn't suddenly get fed up with him._

_Fuu loved him to death and would never tire of him, but sometimes she wanted to _kill _him._

_Now, he was complaining that her special grilled fish and rice was dry and tasteless. Yest he was already on his third serving and showing no signs of stopping._

"_Mugen." She said in a soft, almost-patient tone. "If you think its so horrible, then why don't you stop eating? I could make you something else but please just shut up."_

_He looked at her over his bowl, cheeks stuffed with fish, rice on his chin. "What crawled up _your _ass?" He snorted. "This is edible, hardly. Besides, anything else ya made would be jus__t as crappy."_

_Fuu took a deep breath and concentrated on not stabbing him with her chopsticks. It worked._

_Til he spoke again._

"_Hey bitch," He held up his empty bowl. "Go get me some more."_

_That was it. Fuu had had enough. She slammed her own bowl down on the table, snatched his out of his hands and stomped over to the half-full pot of food. She piled it high with the mixture and then turned with a sadistic grin as she sauntered back to him._

"_Here you go sweetheart." She held his bowl out to him and he eyed her warily, not liking the way she was smiling and reached out one hand to take it._

_But before he could grab it, Fuu lifted the bowl over Mugen's head and flipped it over, dumping the entire thing onto him._

_He sat for a moment, covered in rice and seafood, and blinked up at her in disbelief._

_She was glad she could still surprise him._

"_Hey! What the fuck? Fuu you crazy bitch!" He lunged for her but Fuu cackled and sidestepped him easily. They sparred and trained with each other often enough and Fuu's reflexes rivaled his as much as they could._

_Still laughing, Fuu turned to make sure he wasn't sneaking up behind her, but she was met by a flying glob of food in the face._

"_Ack!" She shook her head and wiped at her eyes, opening them to find Mugen standing near the pot on the oven, another handful of rice aimed at her and a smirk on his face._

"_Hungry baby?"_

_He whipped it at her and she dodged it at the last minute, causing it to splatter across the floor. She didn't even stop to think about the mess they were making. Her single goal was to get to the bowls on the table, or else she wouldn't have any ammo._

_With one leap and another swift dodge of flying food, she made it to the table. Before she got hit again, she flipped it onto its side, creating an effective shield between her and her rival._

_The bowls sat beside her and thankfully, hers was still almost full and Mugen had left one of his half-full. She grabbed two large clumps and stood quickly, throwing for all she was worth._

_Apparently Mugen hadn't expected an attack so soon, and he yelped as one hit his stomach and the other spattered across his legs._

"_Hey! No sneak attacks!"_

"_What did you call the one earlier? An ann-AAH!" She was cut off midway with another lump of rice that struck her in the chest. Some rice went down the part in her robe and trickled between her breasts. "Eww!" She jumped a little and stuck her hand down her kimono and tried to scoop it out, momentarily forgetting that she was standing in the line of fire._

_Fuu felt the rice and a stray piece of fish squishing between her cleavage and she shivered in disgust. Ripping open the front of her robe, she bent over and shook out the hot food from her chest bindings._

"_Oh yeah..." Came the soft murmur of Mugen from across the room. Fuu jerked upright as she remembered his lack of mercy and she prepared to dodge, but Mugen wasn't in attack mode anymore._

_He had a glint in his eye and his line of sight was locked on the exposed swell of her bosom. Fuu recognized that glint and her breath hitched slightly. He always had that effect on her when he looked at her like she was a piece of candy that he wanted to gobble up._

_He licked at his lips absently then pounced._

_Fuu, caught off guard, was pushed to the floor as Mugen proceeded to lick off the stray food littering her flesh. It tickled and Fuu giggled in spite of her growing arousal._

"_Mmmm, this shit tastes better on you than it did in the bowl..."_

_Fuu was still coherent enough to feel indignant and she smacked him on the head. "Jackass."_

_Mugen bit softly at her breast in retaliation. "Bitch."_

_Then he slid up and kissed her, licking the sauce from her lips and snaking his tongue inside her mouth. The slick head sent her head reeling and she kissed back enthusiastically._

_Mugen growled and tore her obi off her and pulled her robe off her shoulders, pinning her arms at her sides. She was helpless as he nipped his way down her body. She writhed in mindless pleasure._

"_Uhn Mugen! You feel so good!"_

_He smirked against her stomach, nuzzling her belly button. "Duh, I know."_

_Fuu frowned and came back to her senses enough to be annoyed at his arrogance. Sure he was an incredible lover, but she always strove to keep him from getting cocky._

_Well...cock_ier_._

_Before he could react, she lifted her knees and kicked him off._

"_Oomph! What was that for?"_

_Fuu just giggled and jumped to her feet, heading for the door. "I feel gross. I'm gonna go rinse off at the hot spring." She strode nonchalantly towards the door and slid it open. She heard him growl behind her._

"_Maybe I'll stop you."_

"_Hmph. You'll have to catch me first!" And she sprinted off towards the woods, loving how she heard him stumble to his feet behind her. If only she could get there first, she'd have some semblance of a victory._

_With all her strength, she propelled herself through the trees. Mugen's loud footsteps thrashed behind her._

_Finally the water was in sight, and she jumped into it, not even pausing to strip out of her underclothes. In midair, she felt hot hands twine around her middle and she glanced sideways to see Mugen wrapping himself around her even as they hit the water._

_Sputtering she came to the surface, she thanked the gods they had landed in the middle where it was deep._

_Mugen surfaced right near her, laughing loudly. "Ha! That was fun! Let's fuck."_

_Fuu laughed right back and dunked his head under the water. But that turned out to be a bad idea because he took advantage of the fact and she felt him nuzzle against her thighs even as one hand slid between them and stroked her sensitive flesh._

"_Ah!" She bent over and Mugen came up out of the water with a devilish grin._

"_Please let's fuck?"_

_He rarely said please, so Fuu decided to give in to reward him. "Alright." Then she noticed._

"_Mugen? Are you naked? When did you take your clothes off?"_

_He chuckled as he leaned down to capture her lips._

* * *

Fuu blushed as she glanced at the pile of Mugen's clothing scattered across the floor. She knew the only reason he hadn't caught her in the woods was because he had paused to strip before giving chase.

Jin saw the color tinting her cheeks and mentally agreed that it was best if he didn't know what had happened before he arrived.

Silence reigned over the two remaining for several tense minutes. Fuu was the first to speak.

"Uh, oh gods, I feel like I just got caught by my Father...Jin, I'm sorry you had to see that. It must have been terribly embarrassing for you."

Jin nodded but looked thoughtful. "It wasn't for you?"

"It most certainly was!" She blushed to prove it.

"We're even then."

Still red-faced, Fuu bit her lip. "Fine. All..._that_ aside, I'm glad to see you again. For reasons better left unsaid, we won't hug right now."

"Agreed."

They were quiet again, but somewhat more relaxed.

"So I take it that things worked out between you two if Mugen still visits."

Fuu suddenly beamed. "Nope, he doesn't _visit_. He's been here the entire time." Her smile grew smaller, but no less radiant. "He's moved in. He doesn't ever want to leave again...or at least, he won't have a choice in the matter if he does. I won't let him."

Jin chuckled. "You believe you can stop him if he does decide to take off?"

Fuu looked certain. "Of course. I love him and he loves me. He told me once and just because he hasn't said it again since then, I know it's still true. He doesn't ever have to say it again. I can see it in his eyes."

Jin took all this in, only mildly surprised that Mugen had told Fuu he loved her. After all, it was true. It was plainly written in the pirate's eyes.

She laughed. "Besides, I give him free food, a warm bed, and a place to call home. Why would he leave? He's not dumb, just foolish." She paused, then looked up at Jin with sparkling eyes. "He makes me so happy Jin. I can't imagine my life without him. As much as he annoys me, I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. _Anything_."

Feeling content now that his friends had found happiness together, Jin decided it was time to find some of his own. He settled back onto the floor cushion and contemplated his next move.

"Hey Mugen!" He called to the front door.

"Yeah?" Came the answering voice from just outside the archway.

Fuu glanced at the doorway in surprise and blushed, now aware that Mugen had heard her words.

"Do you know anything about carpentry?"

A bushy head appeared around the side of the doorway. "Huh? What about carpets?"

Jin shook his head, amused as always by his friend. "Wood-working. Building. Do you know how to?"

The bushy head disappeared for a moment and there was some shuffling outside, then Mugen came strolling in and sat down beside Fuu. He didn't look at her, and Fuu's blush grew deeper as she began to worry she had said too much.

"Ya gotta be kiddin right? I used ta work on a ship. Hello? A _ship_. Correct me if I'm wrong, but ain't them suckers made of wood?" He cocked a brow at Jin's apparent stupidity and slid one warm hand up Fuu's thigh.

Jerking up her head in surprise, she sought out his eyes. He glanced at her and smiled with obvious warmth. She almost wept with relief. At first she thought that she had put him off, but that small grin had conveyed everything she had said was equally returned.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes. If I asked, would you help me build a small house nearby?"

Fuu's jaw-dropped open in shock. 'Jin is finally going to settle down? Yay!'

Mugen just smirked in that oh-so-annoying way of his. "I don't know. Ask me and we'll find out."

Jin sighed, knowing that he had to play along. "Will you help me build a house?"

Mugen tapped his chin in mock-thought and hummed in his throat. "I don't know...Seems like a lotta hard work...I'm not too sure I have the time."

"Oh for goodness sake! Just help him, you big jerk!" Fuu held up her had, intending to slap him, but Mugen was already rolling away along the floor, laughing.

"Hey let's not get violent! Alright Four-Eyes, let's build ya a love shack! Ya just gotta promise not ta interrupt me and my woman anymore, alright?" He snorted at the pink that appeared in the usually pale cheeks of the Samurai.

Instead of being offended, Fuu felt a flush of warmth at being called Mugan's 'woman'.

Before things got too out-of-hand with Mugen's teasings, Fuu steered the conversation into safer waters.

"So, uh Jin...You're going to settle down? What about Shino?"

The blush as replaced by a genuine smile. "My Shino has but two months left on that island. I snuck out there a few weeks ago to visit her and we discussed our future." The smile wilted a bit. "I was sure she would have forgotten about me..." Then grew again into a grin. "But she was so happy to see me. We snuck away to a hidden part of the island and-"

"Hey! If we can't talk about me an Fuu, then I don't want ta hear about you and that chick havin pale unexciting sex!"

Fuu elbowed her lover in the ribs.

"Ah, I apologize for going off topic. As I was saying, we discussed our future and I have realized that I am ready to settle in one place. No one has made an attempt at my life in quite some time. I've come to believe that maybe the only ones left have realized I will never stop fighting. Maybe they've learned to stay away. At least for the sake of Shino, I hope so. I want to give her a simple life."

Fuu was on the verge of tears and noisily sniffled. "Aww Jin, that is sooo sweet! Shino is so lucky to have you!"

"Hey!" Mugen looked indignant. "What about me?"

Fuu sighed and leaned in to whisper something in the ornery pirate's ear. Jin couldn't make out what was said, but Mugen suddenly grinned a little too contentedly for his comfort.

He cleared his throat loudly.

Fuu sat back and smiled at Jin innocently as if to say 'what?'.

He just shook his head and then yawned loudly. "Now that we've got all that settled, I must ask you Fuu, if I may use your spare bed."

With a exasperated sigh, Fuu nodded. "You know you don't have to ask. Let me just get you some new sheets." She got up and went in search of fresh linen, leaving the two alone.

Mugen smirked at Jin.

Jin lifted a slim brow and stared right back.

Mugen opened his mouth to say something lewd, or at least by his expression, Jin guessed it would have been, but he cut him off.

"You know, since Fuu calls me her brother, technically because you two are together, we're brothers as well."

Mugen mouth hung open, unable to reply at first. Then he recovered. "Pfft, that ain't true. There's no blood there."

"I'm the closest thing to a brother you'll ever have. We're your only family and you know it."

That stung. Mugen pouted and looked away acting indifferent. "So? What of it?"

"Isn't it nice? Doesn't it make you feel somewhat complete? Before I met you two, I felt dead inside. It's different now. You must agree you feel the same."

Mugen was silent and awkward. Then he said the only thing he could come up with. "Since when did you get so talkative anyway?" Then he stood and yawned dramatically. "I'm goin ta bed." He paused in the bedroom door and turned with a gleam in his eye. "Don't worry if ya hear any strange noises tonight. I'll take _good_ care of Fuu." With that he winked then went inside, sliding the door shut behind him.

Jin sat by himself, amused by Mugen's reaction. He knew it was all an act and he wasn't fooled by it one bit.

As soon as Mugen got over his residual jealousy of Jin and Fuu's relationship, he would accept his feelings of friendship. He'd think of Jin as a brother.

He'd already come so far and Jin could tell that after seeing his marriage to Shino, the rogue would feel the need to have the same kind of relationship with Fuu.

It was only a matter of time.

Time together.

THE END

* * *

**AN****: I **_**swear**_** that I did **_**not**_** plan the title this way, NOR did I plan the ending to end with the title. It **_**totally**_** came to me as I was finishing this up. Please forgive the cheesiness of it, but I couldn't resist!**

**Don't forget! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Also, check out my ****author page**** for news and update stuff!**

**THANK YOU FOR BEING A FAN!**


End file.
